Skyhaven Legends, Book 1: The Lunar Thief
by Color-de-la-Musica
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: One December Night

**As I edit this prologue, it's December 30th, 2009. I didn't change it word-wise, but I wasn't happy with the plot. (Okay, just a few grammar/spelling ever. That's it. I swear. )The original prologue gave too much of the plot. SOOO I scrapped it, and the prologue does not have the full summary. **

* * *

_Prologue_

_One December Night_

_

* * *

_

_London, England, 1884_

A small white mouse with a black crescent moon-shaped marking on her forehead trotted back to her home. She had lovely brown hair and piercing green eyes, and she wore a puffy white shirt, a navy blue vest, and a light brown skirt. She also had a silver bandana tied innocently around her head. The young girl was merely ten years old, and had more innocence than most. As she came to a large human house, and looked through a small, hidden door on its walls, she smiled. She knocked on the door. "Mum, Daddy! I'm home with the food!"

A male mouse, silver with a white crescent moon-shaped marking on his forehead and with black hair, opened the door. "Selene! I was beginning to wonder when you would come home!" he said with a broad smile. His proud brown eyes shown at his daughter.

Selene Celesta Skyhaven grinned. "Sorry, Daddy." Her father sighed, smiled, and let her in. Selene smiled warmly at her home. It was fairly nice, with good furnishing, food on the table, and a nice fireplace in case it got cold. It was one of those particular days. It was a bit chilly outside in the winter, needless to say. Selene winced, remembering the scolding she'd get from her mother for not wearing at least a scarf outside. In fact, here came her mother now. _Uh-oh…_

Her mother looked like her, with white fur and green eyes and the same brown hair, except she had no moon marking. That was because she was not born a Skyhaven. According to the stories her father told her, those who were born a Skyhaven had the marking. Her father had been born one, and so had she and her elder brother by two years, Apollo. Her mother, Rita, was a Skyhaven by marriage. Rita's eyes widened. "SELENE!" she went over to her daughter, worry in her eyes, "What the blazes!? Not even a scarf, young lady!?"

"Sorry, Mum. To be honest, it wasn't _that_ cold when I left, so I felt that I didn't need a scarf," Selene said calmly, telling the truth.

Rita sighed, "Very well, Selene. But _please_, wear a scarf next time."

Selene smirked, "Will do, Mum."

"Busted," Apollo Tisorin Skyhaven teased from behind a door. He had his own fur, a bright golden-brown with a white moon marking.

"APOLLO!" shouted Selene, and soon chased her brother around.

Rita sighed as her two children ran about the house. "I swear, they get it from you, Artemis."

Artemis raised his hands up, shrugging. "Hey, it's not my fault." He and Rita laughed, and when they heard someone tumbling down the stairs, they both shouted, "CHILDREN!!"

"Sorry!" both their children chorused.

* * *

Apollo and Selene were sitting next to each other back-to-back, sleeping peacefully. The fire crackled as Rita and Artemis lovingly watched their children sleep. A knock sounded on the door, startling the husband and wife. Artemis' marking glowed, and his eyes narrowed. "We're in for trouble. Rita, hide the children."

Rita nodded, and gently woke up the boy and girl. She ordered them kindly to go up to their room. As the little mice stumbled up, she cast a worried glance at Artemis before rushing up to join them.

When Artemis made sure the rest of his family was upstairs, he opened the door. A large black mouse was at the door.

"Where's the Stone, Skyhaven?" the mouse growled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Artemis, although he knew perfectly well what the mouse was talking about. And he wasn't about to let him have it. "And it's late, good man, you shouldn't be out in this cold weather."

"Indeed," the mouse growled, and stepped inside. He rounded on the mouse, glaring daggers at him, "Now, Artemis Skyhaven, _**where is the Stone?**_"

Artemis's eyes narrowed. This man knew too much, he could already tell. "Even if I _did_ know where and what it was, I certainly wouldn't tell he likes of _you._"

"Why you little-!"

* * *

Selene looked curiously out of her room. Apollo did so also from across the room on his bed. They saw their mother leaning on the stairs, looking worriedly down at her their father and the menacing looking "visitor." Selene's eyes narrowed, "If that nitwit of a mouse harms one hair on Daddy, he's in for a good-"

"Shh, Selene!" Apollo hissed quietly. "Just listen. If the man attacks, we'll attack. Got your knife?"

Selene nodded, and reached down her bed. She protruded a small knife, it's blade a mere three inches, but its point was still sharp. Her hand was trembling as her eyes widened worriedly at Apollo, "D-do you think I might have to use it?" She set the knife back under her bed. "I…I don't think I could ever…"

Apollo got out from his bed and went over to hug his little sister. "It's okay, Selene. If you don't wanna use it, you got me…" He hugged her a bit tighter, "I promise, I'll always be there to protect you."

Selene looked up at him, tears forming in her bright emerald green eyes. It was then Apollo noticed how piercing they were. Their color was almost unreal, but he knew it was reality. His little sister was just special. Selene sobbed quietly and whispered, "Promise, Pollo?"

"Promise, Seli."

* * *

Fear rose up in Artemis's chest. He had made the mouse increasingly angry, merely because he would not give the information he wanted. A sudden pang hit him as he knew he was going to die.

"If you shall not tell me," the mouse growled, "Then I'll tell you this, Artemis: If I have no Stone, you have no life."

"Then so be it!"

Suddenly, mice all over the house appeared, torches in their hands. They knelt down, and suddenly the Skyhavens' home was on fire. Artemis glared furiously at the mouse, and his moon-marking glowed brightly. His brown eyes suddenly glowed white, and an air suddenly blew around them. "Cáru!" his voice, although seemingly shadowed by another, shouted, echoing through the house, and a ball of silver light hit the mouse, knocking him to the ground. Rita rushed down, a kitchen blade in her hands. The large black mouse snarled, and whipped out a gun.

It fired. Twice.

* * *

Selene and Apollo gasped. "Mum! Daddy!" Selene shouted. She instantly whipped out her knife, and Apollo whipped out his, and the siblings rushed downstairs. They saw the living room engulfed in flames, the bodies of her parents kneeling before a large black mouse. Selene almost dropped her knife, but then rage rushed through her veins. Her eyes seemed to glow as she glared at the large black mouse, "You nitwitted RAT!!"

Coughing distracted her. She looked down and saw her parents, barely alive. Selene and Apollo rushed to their sides.

"Mum…Daddy…" Selene whispered fearfully, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay, Selene…" Rita murmured. "You'll see us again…"

"Until then, dear ones…" said Artemis, and handed each of the siblings a pendant. It was a blue stone with silver lining for Selene and a golden stone with silver lining for Apollo. "You'll need these…And remember…Protect…" he made a gasp, and he and Rita joined hands, "The Stone…" Suddenly, their parents went limp, and they were gone.

"We will," both Apollo and Selene murmured in unison, although they had absolutely no idea what their parents were talking about. What was the Stone?

The strange mouse grabbed them both roughly by their collars. "Hm…no use if they know nothing." A wicked smirk came across his face. "So…you shall die with your parents!!" He dropped them roughly, and as soon as he sped out the door, the flames enlarged dramatically. But then a scream was heard, sounding like the mouse's voice. After a few moments, two figures, cloaked in black, rushed in and scooped up the children, and rushed them out of the house as it was about to collapse. Selene screamed in horror and clutched her new necklace tightly.

Apollo, however, wrangled loose of the mouse's grip, and ran off a few yards, before calling, "I'll save you one day, Selene, I promise!!" He then disappeared into the night, and the mice found no use in trying to catch him.

"APOLLO!!" cried Selene, and began to cry and sob hysterically. Her brother…her only kin now…had just abandoned her, even after the promise he had made to her… Sorrow suddenly went to anger, _He lied…He doesn't deserve to be called 'brother…'_

She glared harshly at the mice as they set her down in an old and damp alleyway. "Okay, whoever ya are…I want an explanation NOW." Her hatred was being taken out on whoever these mice were, and she really did want an explanation of why the barged in and killed her parents out-of-the-blue.

The mouse that had been carrying her took off her mask, "I'm terribly sorry for your parents' death, dear one. Had we known it involved murdering a couple that had children, we would have never taken part of it."

Selene scoffed. She could get rather nasty when she was in a negative mood. Tonight's events were no exception. "_Right_," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Okay, _now tell me why you're here."_ She whipped out her knife, "I've only needed to use this once, and I don't want to use it right now, got it!?"

The female rolled her eyes. "My name's Juliana, and we're a thief guild. We were about to offer you a position as being taught the art of thievery, but with your apparent hatred, I don't think-"

"Wait!" cried Selene a bit desperately, even though they hadn't moved an inch yet. "I'm…I'm very sorry…" she whispered, realizing what she had just threatened. She _hated_ it when her anger took control over her. She looked up pleadingly at the female, tears welling up in her eyes, "Please…I…I'm alone. I need somewhere to call home…"

Juliana smiled, and outstretched her hand, "Then you'll become a thief like us? It's your end of the bargain."

Selene smirked. She had always wondered what it would be like to be a thief. She thought it exciting. Selene took the hand, "Selene Celesta Skyhaven, at your service."

Juliana smiled warmly, "You'll fit in just fine, Selene…Just fine…"

* * *

**Enjoy the rest of The Lunar Thief!**

**Love,  
Gabby**


	2. Chapter 1: The Stories

**YES!!! THE STORY LIVES ON!!!! Anyways!! Heads up for everybody: GET READY FOR SOME MAJOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!! Don't shoot the messanger! - ducks from almost getting hit by a bullet - WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY!?!?!**

**Selene: - puts pistol away - Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**Me: - glares - I hate you...**

**Selene: - rolls eyes - Doesn't everybody?**

**Meh, good point. - shrugs - Anyways, my favorite part of every new chapter...**

**_Review Answers!!_**

**_Fanned Chocolate_ - ...Do I REALLY have to say it!?**

**_Anonymous _- Well, whoever you are, thank you so much for the support! Yes, I know Artemis is supposed to be a girl's name, but it sounds so masculine I couldn't help myself! -shrugs- And I do believe I had Artemis a silver mouse with black hair...Ah, whatever.**

**_AKiara_ - Thank you very much!! And trust me, the first 'reviewer' is just one heck of a loser.**

**_No Name City_ - - blushes and smiles - I appreciate the complement deeply.**

**_AnimeFreak2306_ - Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I hope you have a good patient side!**

**_DisneyBlue02_ - Heya, dude!! Thanks a bunch!**

**_Life-Is-Bland_ - Oh, c'mon, you know you're story is good!! And _professional!?_ - busts out laughing - Man, good one!! Me, not so good!! **

_Chapter 1_

_The Stories_

_Fourteen years later…_

_London, England, 1898_

A twenty-four year-old mouse sat on the rooftop, her bright emerald green eyes gazing sadly at the rising moon. Nearly midnight, she observed. Her vivid brown hair was plaited into a long braid that flowed to her waist, but she carefully yet quickly pinned it up in a bun. The silver bandana that she had kept for more than fourteen years was tied innocently on her head once more. The mouse wondered why she kept it, for it only brought bittersweet memories of what had been her family… She sighed. _They're my family…I want, no, NEED to remember them… For my own sake. For their sake._ She slipped off her bandana, and retied it over her mouth so most of her obviously feminine face was covered. She had grown rather beautiful in the years past. She was taller, no doubt, but still petite and light-weight. She had to be for her kind of "occupation." Selene had no regret in joining Juliana and the others. She loved her life of thieving. _Life would be boring if I weren't a thief, now would it be?_ she thought, a small smirk rising over her face, although obscured by the bandana/mask. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a plump, light brown furred mouse walking out of a door, a shop's door from what she observed. Her eyes glittered mischievously as she caught sight of the money that was nearly flowing out of his coat pockets. She had very mixed emotions today, since it had been the fourteenth anniversary of…that day… Selene shook her head. No time to think of that right now. _It's action time…_ she thought.

Selene brought herself to her feet, and hopped off the rooftop, proceeding with hopping on and off until she was a bit ahead of the mouse. She wore baggy clothing, a dulled, dark gray turtleneck and black pants cut off by leather boots. Smiling to herself, she hopped down the house, landing right in front of the rich mouse. Instantly, she whipped out a very sharp stiletto. "'Kay, mate," she said in a forcefully gruff voice, "Hand over your money."

The mouse trembled. "It's…it's _you_," he whispered, "The-The-The…" his eyes were transfixed on Selene's moon birthmark, "The Lunar Thief…"

A mischievous glint flashed in Selene's eyes, "Dang straight, mate. Now…about the money, hm?"

Suddenly, her target's eyes suddenly became ablaze with rage. "Never, you _street rat._" He protruded something from a large coat pocket. "I'm warning you, urchin," he muttered, and whipped out a well-armed pistol, "I'm not afraid to shoot." His voice and hand were wavering as he spoke.

"Street rat, hm? I may be a street _person_, yes, but I assure you I'm full-blooded mouse. And that sorry excuse for a gun? Hmph. I've seen far better, chap," Selene murmured, her eyes narrowing in slight anger. She liked the adventure of being a thief; she just hated the controversy that came with it. "It's useless; shoot at me as you will, but I'll get the money. You know I will."

The pistol fired.

But the target was gone.

The rich mouse turned around to see Selene, but the moon was now at its midnight position, and the moonlight hit the white-furred mouse, sending her fur into a sea of shimmering light. The rich mouse stumbled back with a shout, blinded. Selene smirked. Now was her chance.

She drew her arm back, her fist ready. She rushed it out, and knocked the mouse unconscious. As the mouse hit the ground, Selene saw a minor head wound from the cobblestone impact. She sighed. _I'll let the coppers take care of that. He shouldn't die from it. Probably suffer some memory loss and trauma, though._ She's become an expert in a variety of things, her main three: Medicine, Archeology, and History. Selene shook her head, trying to focus on getting the money. After grabbing several handfuls—but still leaving enough for the mouse—into a bag, Selene fled away from the scene, hopping onto the rooftops of London, and disappearing into the night…

* * *

Selene then arrived near a small, plain house by one o'clock or so. She entered the house, and looked down. A small hole was in the floor. She gripped onto the sack on her back tightly, and jumped down the hole, falling about twenty or so feet into darkness… 

Her feet gracefully met with the soft, dirt floor in a matter of seconds. She set the sack down, and rearranged her bandana to make it on the top of her head again. After picking the bag back up and walking towards a distant light, Selene reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace. Another thing she had kept from that fateful night…. It's sapphire stone always captivated her, and seemed to comfort her very much when she was feeling lonely. She wondered why. _Perhaps it reminds me that Mum and Daddy are watching over me…_ Her eyes glittered in comfort. However, her eyes narrowed and hardened as she sighed. _I need to forget. That was so long ago…an eon, perhaps. I don't need them now…But…_another sigh, _I miss them so much…Even that traitor Apollo._ She had still not let go of how her brother abandoned her and had "promised" to "save" her. _He's had a good fourteen years! Not a speck of his cursed golden fur in sight!_

She was nearing the light now. Selene smiled, forgetting her anger, and in a matter of seconds was walking into a well-furnished room. She saw a tan-colored mouse with red-brown hair and silver-gray eyes sitting on a couch, reading a book. Selene cleared her throat, catching the mouse's attention. The mouse's head snapped to look at her. The mouse dropped her book on the couch and smiled, "Selene!"

"Hi, Julie," Selene greeted with a smile. Juliana Redesci Lurien rushed over and hugged her, nearly suffocating her. Juliana, even though only ten years older than Selene, had become her second-mother to her.

Juliana parted from her and smiled, "Hi to you too, dear. It was getting late, Selene, and I was getting worried. What happened?"

"Y'know me," Selene said as she reached into her bag. "I always wait 'til I see the right 'client.'" She then pulled out the large sum of money she had collected. It was about more than a thousand pounds. "Well, whaddaya think?"

"You're brilliant, Selene!!" Juliana exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with pride. She cuffed her hand over her mouth, turned her head so it faced outside the room, and called, "'Ey, mates!! Check out what the Lunar Thief got!!" About forty mice came, both female and male, both young and old.

A light brown mouse with black hair and brown eyes came in, and the crowd parted for him so he could stand next to Juliana and Selene. "So what're my two favorite girls excited about?" he asked in a deep voice.

Selene let a sly smirk wisp across her face, and showed him her loot. "Well, whaddaya think, Ricky?"

Richard Jacob Lurien's – Juliana's husband – brown eyes widened as he saw the sum Selene had gotten. "Good Lord, Selene!! Did you rob the Queen!?"

"I wanted to," Selene said innocently, making the crowd laugh. She smiled shyly as Richard wrapped his arms over hers and Juliana's shoulders, but still managing to push the air out of her lungs. Selene gave a flat look to herself, _God, I'm too lightweight for my own good. That's just not right…_ "But… thanks!" she rasped, trying to regain breath.

"You're hurting her, darling," Juliana muttered, and Richard instantly let go. They both knew that Selene, although very strong, was also very weak because of her fragile body. They had noticed that when they were training her those years ago.

Selene plopped down to the floor with an "Oof!" as Richard let go of her. She straightened out her slightly frizzled hair, and shot a playful glare at her two second-parents. "Hey! Don't think I heard that!" Everyone laughed again before she got up and dusted her clothes clean of the dust she had gathered that night. She looked at the large crowd, "Hey!! What're we all standing here for, mates!? Let's celebrate tomorrow night!!"

Everyone smiled in satisfaction, and went up to their rooms, Selene following. She could not deny the pride welling up in her chest.

* * *

Selene took a swig out of her jug of rum, and smiled and laughed at the joke Richard had made. She looked about the little tavern the group had – in a way – reserved for them. The bartenders were pleased to receive the money, but the guild held back some Selene's money, for what she kept herself. _This is the life…_ she thought as she leaned into her chair, smiling contently. _Nothing could be better than this…The feeling of being belonged…_She sighed, "Feels good…" she whispered. 

"Hmm?" Richard questioned.

"Hm?" Selene opened an eye, "Oh, yes, never mind, Rick. Just daydreaming, is all…" She closed her eye, and smiled contently as she was in her own little world. The world of adventure, archaeology… Yes, she'd grown quite attached and interested in the science. Adventuring off to who-knows-where, finding things no one knows about, gaining fame, getting noticed… She could almost imagine it happening now.

Whoever tried to kick her out of her daydreams could tell their tail goodbye.

"Selene, dear?"

Well, except Juliana. Selene opened her eyes, but they were still half-open. "Yeah?"

"We're heading back. Get outta that reverie and get your bloody tail off that chair and c'mon!" Juliana said in a mouthful. Selene's stone seemed to glow through her shirt, and Selene narrowed her eyes.

Something was bothering Juliana. Badly.

The white mouse got up from her chair, taking yet another swig of her rum, this time smaller. She had grown quite accustomed to not being drunken by any kind of drink. She didn't know how she did it, but she could never get drunk. She felt proud of that. Most of the thieves would let the alcohol take them… She forgot her thoughts purposely and walked out of the room with the guild.

She could see Juliana and Richard talking in soft but urgent tones, flashing worried glances at Selene from time to time. It was beginning to worry her deeply. She did _not_ like being anything that was a slight synonym of 'charity-case' or any sort. She _hated _that. Selene didn't want to be anyone's burden, anyone's trouble. She could deal with her own problems, no matter how difficult they were. Whether it was about something that had scarred her forever, like the day of fourteen years ago, or whether she had been gravely physically injured. _I can take care of myself…I don't need anybody smothering me. My problems are mine, not anyone else's._

Soon enough, the guild had entered an underground tunnel, dimly lit with blazing torches. A small cream-colored mouse with deep blue eyes, Molly, walked beside Selene. She was no more than an eight year-old. Molly had dirty-blonde hair in tied into a loose ponytail with a navy blue ribbon, and wore a yellow shirt with a light blue skirt. She looked at Selene with wide eyes.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story, Selene?"

Selene chuckled lightheartedly. She ruffled a little bit of Molly's hair playfully, "Sure, Cheesecake. Why not?" Molly giggled and smiled, thanking Selene and wandering off to another young thief, Gregory. Greg and Molly were twins, but Greg had gray fur with black hair, and yet he still had those cute blue eyes. He wore a taupe shirt with light brown pants. Selene's eyes filled with sympathy. They were younger than she had been when she entered the guild, merely eight. Molly was like the past her, except with far more innocence. She had yet to learn the hardships of "life on the streets."

Selene chuckled at the thought. Even though everyone assumed thieves resided in alleyways, they had yet to find any. They had no clue how. Selene knew alright. Every thief, no matter how lowly, belonged in a guild. A guild where you were no thief, but a family member. A place where you could feel like you belonged. A place worth fighting for. She made a small, secretive smile. But then it turned into a slight frown. _Great. I have the life I have right now, but I want a life much better…But I love my current life as well. I hate that. Torn between wanting more and happy with less. LOVELY._ She looked at Molly and Greg. She had practically raised them since they came here. They were only a few weeks old, to her dismay. She had been only sixteen when they had come, but she had helped raised them as her own, along with their "mother," Clarissa.

Stopping thinking about the two lives she was both happy with and yearned, she just looked ahead. She could see the light nearing, and the light reflected on her amulet once more.

_**Selene…**_

Selene stopped in her tracks, and bumped into someone.

"HEY!" she heard a voice. Selene stared right into the brown eyes of Lawrence, a mouse about her age. He was tall, with tan fur and cream hair. Lawrence blushed. "Oops, sorry, Selene…"

Selene smiled, "Eh, no hard feelings, Lawrence."

"Larry."

"No hard feelings, Larry," Selene said as she helped Larry up. "Now hurry and catch up. Tell Juliana and Richard I'll be right there."

"Sure, no problem."

As he left, and everybody else passed her with inquisitive looks, Selene looked back where the group had come from. _Who was that?_ she thought, and her mind's voice echoed through the cavern.

_**Selene…**_

Selene narrowed her eyes. _Yes, I am Selene Celesta…_ she cut herself off, not wanting to think about her heritage. She had thought too much already. But the voice hadn't.

_**Skyhaven…**_

_**Selene…**_

_**Celesta…**_

_**Skyhaven…**_

Selene made a muted gasp. Whoever was calling to her… knew her name from somewhere! But only Juliana and Richard new her full name! Most just new Selene Celesta. Nothing more! _Who. Is. This? Answer me, Voice!!_

_**Become a Skyhaven again, Selene. Remember who you were, who you ARE. You need to, you MUST. The Clan's survival depends on you…our **__**luce lunare che è stata oscurata...**_

Selene's blood ran cold. Her eyes glared at nothing and she growled. _Goodbye. See you never again._ She cut off her connection with the voice, and marched off into the light that was one step closer to the comfort of her guild.

_**Good luck…**_

Selene shivered. _I'm going crazy, that's it! Yeah, crazy!! I suppose I'll book myself into an asylum now, huh? Sheesh. Stupid voice. But…the name…_ Her eyes narrowed. _Looks like the past has caught up with the present…_ She sighed; she should have seen it coming. She ran forward, and saw Juliana and Richard looking expectantly at her, sitting on the couch. "Yes?" asked Selene.

Juliana looked teary eyed, and Richard looked worried head-to-toe. Selene's brow furrowed, "What's wrong, guys?"

Juliana looked up, "There…there was a… a 'message' for you."

Selene was becoming unsteady. "And what did it say…?"

"Come with me," Richard said, and walked out of the room, Juliana and Selene following. Selene tried to shake off the eerie feeling in the air and looked around the place she had called 'home.' It was actually quite homey for a thieves' guild. It was well hidden in the forest outside the city; no one could possibly find them. In fact, the guild was actually an abandoned-but-restored estate. There were several houses surrounding the area, each as carefully and skillfully hidden as the next. Selene scanned the three storied ceiling as it was alight with several chandeliers; chandeliers that would soon be turned off as eleven o'clock neared; that was the official lights out. _And Molly and Greg's curfew is soon, better hurry up with this._

"Here we are," Juliana murmured, and Selene looked forwards…only to be facing the door to her room. Juliana said nothing, but opened the door and has Richard and Selene go in first.

Selene looked critically around. "Well, everything seems fine, so—" She was cut off as her amulet began glowing. She whipped it out of her shirt and its glow increased, almost blinding her. She felt herself being pulled closer to her desk, and as she finally reached it, the glow ceased. Selene looked down, and saw a scroll of paper with elaborate writing. She picked it up, rolled it out, and it read:

_My Dearest Selene,_

_Hello, sister. You don't remember me, don't you? That, or you are holding a grudge against me for abandoning you with those thieves that dreadful night fourteen years ago, and probably want to swear me out, or forget about me. I would explain what happened here and now, but I have little time on my hands. Selene, I just want you to know that I still love you and I am regretting leaving you that night, right after I made the promise to protect you. I was stupid, and selfish. Now I have changed, I assure you, but I surely thought you were dead. Then when I heard of a certain Lunar Thief's description from a victim, I found you were alive! And now I can tell you this…it's not pretty._

_Selene, you're in grave danger. In fact, the whole Skyhaven Clan is in danger. I would come help you myself, but I don't know the exact location of the guild and am…a little bit tied up. Not literally, I assure you, but I might be soon…Oh, enough of that!! Selene, do you remember what that horrid mouse that was killed after he killed our parents? Remember what our parents said to us before they "passed?" They said: "Protect the Stone." Neither I nor you knew what the heck they were talking about!! Guess what, dear sister? I know. I can't explain all right now how I did, but I came across some…friends. And they helped me out a bit. Anyway, the Stone is something that the Skyhaven Clan swore to protect, and our parents never got a chance to tell us, as I was suppose to be a year older than I was. Then I would have become an Apprentice to the Clan. I have become a full-fledged Protector. And I fear that the Skyhavens' magic is running out. Someone is trying to attack us and take the SkyStone. _

_In short: We need your help and fast!_

_I know you have barely recognized your powers; the strange voice that occurred a few minutes ago was a… comrade of mine. Never mind that title you were given, well, not right now. The enemies we are facing are the spawn of a fierce villain that was killed by a detective that we knew as children. You remember the villain at all? Professor Ratigan! His twin children are after the Stone, and bringing a whole lot of army with them as well! And that mouse that killed our parents was an ally of his. Selene, you must hurry, and find that certain detective!! Your amulet will guide the way, and you will find other people that may be of help. And one of them will teach you the ways of our magic. Selene, I must tell you this secret: Mum and Dad are alive. I will not say how, but they are. They send their love and so do I. Good luck, my dear Selene. Oh, and as humiliating as this is, you have my permission to kick my backstabbing tail all the way across the Atlantic if you must._

_I love you, alright? Never forget that._

_Your backstabbing but regretful brother,_

_Apollo Tisorin Skyhaven, the "Sun that Blazes at Midnight"_

_P.S. If you want to reply, just write on some paper, roll it up, and tell your amulet where you want it to go._

Selene was filled with so many mixed emotions: Anger, distrust, worry, love, forgiveness, excitement, confusion, happiness…The list went on and on. Tears came to her eyes. "Apollo…Mum…Daddy…They're all alive…" she murmured to Richard and Juliana, who were looking at her from her couch. They both nodded. Selene collapsed across from them, on her bed. She rubbed her head, "My God. So…the Skyhavens…they're…what? Magicians?"

_**We prefer the term mages…**_ came that blasted voice of Apollo's comrade. Juliana and Richard looked around, but saw the annoyed look on Selene's face, and shrugged.

Selene made a low growl, but sighed, "Very well. Mages, then. So that's what that bloody _rat_ was talking about when he was shouting at Daddy for the Stone. And now my brother sends a distress note saying that the whole Clan is in danger. Where did the term 'Skyhaven Clan' turn up anyways?" She stared at her two second-parents. "And now I've found out what that mouse was up too. Helping the danged Ratigan. I'm glad…that…detective…" her eyes clouded with recollection:

"…_a detective we knew as children…"_

"Who could that be?" asked Juliana curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't remember," Selene shook her head, "I remember the family, hardly any of the friends…"

"Forget about that," Richard said, "The letter said that it was a detective who killed Ratigan. Now who did that?"

Selene's eyes lit up, "Basil of Baker Street!!" Her eyes then clouded over again, and her mouth hung open a bit. "Basil…the Basil I grew up with as a kid? The Basil I had a crush on-" She clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she just said. She glared at Juliana and Richard, "Repeat anything in that last sentence and I'll maim ya, got it?" The two mice nodded, and Selene continued onwards, "Anyways, I need to find Basil again. I need to find the SkyStone. I'm in for a near-death experience, I know it." She lied down on her bed, her eyes staring up into the ceiling.

"We'll be leaving now, alright?" asked Juliana as she walked over and hugged Selene, "Goodnight." Richard did the same and escorted his wife out of the room.

"Goodnight…" Selene murmured. She sat up, and looked at the letter her brother had given to her. She felt a bit angry, _So Apollo thinks I'll forgive him, huh?_ She sighed, _Well, maybe three fourths, but whatever. I'm still gonna have that option of kicking his tail across the Atlantic in my head from now on...I think I _will_ write him back._ She got up, and went to sit over her desk. She wrote her letter for about five minutes, making sure to have no mistakes, rolled it into a scroll, and then looked critically at her amulet. _I'll give it a shot…_ She took a deep breath, and murmured: "To: Apollo Tisorin Skyhaven…" She took another shuddering breath: "From: Selene Celesta…Skyhaven."

The scroll glowed with silver light, and suddenly disappeared, leaving an explosion of silver dust behind. "Well, that was…strange," Selene murmured, cocking an eyebrow. She shrugged; _I'm gonna have to get used to that…I'm in for one heck of a ride._ She looked at the clock on her wall; _I better get to Molly now._

She walked out of her room and walked down the hall, and made a left. She knocked on the door and Molly, Greg, and another roommate, Jerry, a brown mouse with green eyes. "Heya guys," she said, smiling.

"Hi Selene," the three chorused.

Molly jumped up and down. "So you gonna tell me a story? Huh? Huh?"

Selene laughed lightheartedly and grabbed Molly while she was jumping up. "If you don't calm down I won't, got it, Cheesecake?"

"Got it," Molly smiled. Selene let her go, and Molly, Greg, and Jerry went into their separate beds that were next to each other. Selene sat on a chair that belonged to the table in the room. It was right next to Molly.

Selene stroked Molly's dirty-blonde hair. "So…what story will it be, hm, Cheesecake?" She looked lovingly at the mouse that had become like a daughter to her.

Molly thought silently for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. "What about a Skyhaven story, Selene? You always tell great stories about the Skyhaven Legends!!"

Selene hid a wince. Hadn't she had enough of Skyhaven Clan things to deal with already? She feigned a smile. "O-Okay Cheesecake. A Skyhaven story it is!" She gulped, and then started her story:

"_My mother always told me stories about the moon, since the moon and the sun were the two primary symbols of the Skyhaven Clan."_

Molly cocked an eyebrow. That was the first time she had heard Selene use "Clan."

"_One star-spangled night, when the hunter's moon shone snow white on the winter-covered earth, a small, pure white mouse was born. Her fur was as white as the snow she was surrounded in, and her hair was the color of wood, with eyes of a leaf in bloom. Her MoonMark was the color of the night she had been born to, and overall…she was just a beautiful little mouse. She grew with a happy family for ten sun cycles. A white rose of a mouse for a mother, as she was as beautiful and gentle as a rose, yet as fierce and protective as its thorns. Her father was a shining, silver tree of a mouse, as he was as strong as the trunk but as kind as its shade. And for an elder brother, a golden sun of a mouse, as he was as noble and righteous as the sun, and the loving brother she knew who'd protect her. However, a little after her tenth sun cycle, she became lost in the dark woods that surrounded her tranquil home. For a short time, she was terrorized by the horrors there, until she was taken in by a large Tribe of mice. They taught her the skills to survive in the wild, and she was quite ruthless. However, fourteen sun cycles after she had run away and never returned, she discovered her true powers. Her powers to control the energy of the moon. When she found the location of her family, she saw that they all but disappeared. So she set up on a grand journey, fighting off the obstacles of her family's enemies. When she was close to reaching her goal, the true enemy revealed itself. She fought them long and hard, and was almost killed from her exhaustion. But then a silver light surrounded her, and she was healed, yet not only that, she became the greatest hero there ever was. And they gave her a title: Luce lunare."_

Molly smiled, and her eyes were beginning to flutter open and closed. "Thanks, Selene…I really liked it…Goodnight…" She was then asleep, and Selene heard Greg and Jerry sleeping as well.

Selene smiled, and kissed Molly on the forehead, "G'night, Cheesecake." She gently got up from the bed, and silently got out of the room, closing the door soundlessly before she walked back to her room. All the while she was thinking about the story she had told Molly. _That story is like mine…How odd…But otherwise that girl is nothing but a legend. Just a story Mum told me, nothing more._

She shook her head and smiled. _So many stories that were told today._ She entered her room, undressed and redressed into her pajamas, and snuggled into bed. She'd find Basil first thing in the morning or so.

_So many stories…_

* * *

**Well, there ya have it!! I know, lots and lots of boring info... -- Anyways, I hope you liked it, and get ready for the next installation!! We'll be seeing Apollo and Basil in the next!!! - Watersoul "Gabby"**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Okay, so the Basil we have here might not be anything like the one in the movie, but I tried. I hope you'll forgive me for being so late!!**

**And here we are: CHAPTER 2!!**

_Chapter 2_

_Reunited_

* * *

A twenty-six year-old, golden-furred mouse sat down in a cave, leaning casually against the rocky wall. His striking, charming brown eyes looked at the dark, rainy sky. As he looked on, the clouds parted a bit, revealing the white disc that was the moon. He smiled, remembering his sister. "Selene…" he murmured. "I hope you got that message…I love you, dear sister…Please forgive me…" He didn't know why he was saying this to the moon. Only parchment could deliver the message, not words spoken. However, he figured he held a deep hope that his sister would hear him, even if he was a long way from her. Then, the clouds obscured the moon again, and he felt a chill run through the cave. He pulled his tan trench-coat collar up, and brought it toward his neck to keep him warm. Under the coat, he wore a black sweater, dark brown pants, and black boots. Enough to keep him warm, but he still felt very cold. Suddenly, he felt something hit his head. "What the-!?" he said, and looked up to see a thirty year-old black mouse with blue eyes and black hair, with a silver MoonMark on his forehead. "BEN!!" he snapped, rubbing his head, and looked at his side, where he found what had hit him: a big rock. He glared at the mouse, Benedict Alan Maxwell, who just chuckled.

"You brought it on yourself, Apollo," Ben said, sitting down next to him. He wore something similar to Apollo's attire, except his sweater was a deep red. He smirked, "You were in one of your dazes and I couldn't help but knock you out of it." He ruffled Apollo's golden tuft of hair, revealing his marking. It was no longer a MoonMark like it had been before. Now, it was a white circle called a SunMark. "You should be thanking your future brother-in-law," he said.

"Shut up, Ben." Apollo looked away to hide his blush. _And she and I are JUST boyfriend and girlfriend!!_ he thought, but he did long for more…

"Be nice to him, Ben," a female voice said. Both Ben and Apollo turned their heads to see two people coming back; one was a pretty female beige colored mouse with long, black hair in a braid with beautiful royal blue eyes, with a red MoonMark. The other was a male copper colored mouse with burgundy hair and sharp amber eyes and a golden SunMark. Both were carrying sacks that smelled of food. The female wore a light green sweater with dark brown pants. The other wore a gray sweater and dark blue pants.

"Clarisse!" Apollo cried, and he ran over to the beige mouse, wrapping his arms around her. Clarisse Jadyn Maxwell, Ben's younger sister by five years, and Apollo's girlfriend, dropped the bag and hugged Apollo back. He smiled and kissed her, but then he was engulfed in worry. "Clarisse!! You're not wearing a coat, and it's RAINING!! God!" He then got his trench-coat off him and put it on his wife's shoulders.

Clarisse smiled and kissed Apollo. "Relax, Apollo. I don't have a cold, sheesh."

"Yet!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. So did the other mouse.

"I swear, Apollo," the brown mouse said dryly, "You sound as if you were her husband already."

"SHUT UP, COPPER!!" both Apollo and Clarisse snapped, glowing red.

Copper Smith Jones smiled to himself. It was so much fun to tease those two about their relationship. However, taking his teasing to the back of his mind, he looked at Ben with worry. "How is she?"

"She's okay," Ben said, and the cave went quiet. Copper walked to the back of the cave, the others looking on in sadness. He bent down to a limp form in the back of the cave.

It was a pure white mouse, covered in bandages that had blood stains all over. She had long, loose red hair trailing down her body. On her forehead was an orange MoonMark. Her arm was in a makeshift sling. Over her was Copper's royal blue trench-coat. He sighed, pressing his hand to her cheek. "Please, wake up soon, Veronica…" he whispered.

Apollo sighed sadly, remembering what had happened to his comatose comrade. He walked over, and slung his arm of his friend's shoulder. "She'll wake up, don't worry, 'kay, Copper?"

Copper feigned a smile, "Thanks, Apollo." He sighed, "I should have saved her…I could've saved her…"

Clarisse, irked by his show of vulnerability, marched over and slapped him. "Stop blaming yourself! No one is to blame but the enemy. Veronica would've wanted you to be alright, you nitwit."

Apollo looked at Veronica Fernandine Cromwell, Copper's fiancée. He remembered how she had gotten into this coma very well. In fact, everyone did. They remembered it like a nightmare that kept haunting them every night. "Selene's her only hope now…" he whispered.

Silver light appeared in front of the golden furred mouse. _Just in time,_ he thought, happy and shocked. Everyone made a gasp as the light materialized into a scroll. Apollo saw his name inscribed on it, as well as Selene's. Everyone crowded around him as he opened the letter, and read along with him:

_My Dearest Apollo,_

_Hi. To put this to the point: I'm an emotional mess. I find that my brother is alive, has not lived up to his promise to protect his sister – though I'm over that; I can take care of myself – and tells me that the stories our mother has told us, meant to be legends passed down from the Skyhavens, are real. I don't know what time it is wherever the heck you are, but I'm half-asleep and I have a slight hangover. Do you think it's the best time to send some nutty comrade to spook me with her voice? Yes, I know it was a she. It sounded like it. Anyways, I'm tired, I didn't need that. Now you have me wide awake, and I'm ready to take on this challenge. You're my brother, and I still love you too._

_Apprentice? Protector? Magic? Now you have me __**very**__ interested. I'll find Basil, don't worry. I know where he lives, since he's become so famous. But…making a direct approach won't be such a smart idea, considering the Lunar Thief's status. However, I really need to find out what this Stone is all about. I mean, from Mum's stories, isn't it the source of a large, unimaginable power? And speaking of Mum…and Daddy…They're __**alive?**__ Apollo, you don't know how happy this makes me._

_I swear to you, brother, I __**will**__ learn how to be a true Skyhaven. That reminds me, is everyone in the Skyhaven Clan related? Or are the Skyhavens just the founding family? Anyway, you have my word, Apollo. I __**will**__ stop Ratigan's spawn. And tell that comrade of yours never to call me __**that**__ title again! It freaks me out…I'm sure you know why. _

_I love you, too, Apollo. I miss you so much…Send my love to Mum and Daddy too._

_Your loving sister that might still just kill you for what you did,_

_Selene Celesta Skyhaven, "The Lunar Thief"_

_P.S. What is with that nickname of yours, anyways? It's one of the oddest I've heard…Oh well._

Apollo began laughing, and tears welled up in his eyes. They slid down his cheeks while he was laughing. After a few long moments of laughter, he stopped and wiped his eyes. "Heh. She's still spunky Selene. God, I miss her so much…"

Everyone else sighed with relief. "Well," Ben said, "She accepted. Although let's hope that our friend will explain everything to her." Everyone knew what he meant by the friend, and they knew for sure it was not Veronica.

"You still might wanna keep in touch, though," Clarisse noted. Everyone nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence, another silver light sparked brightly through the cave, and formed a silver ball of light. It flowed all over the cave, and finally stopped at the limp form of Veronica. Everyone held their breaths. The ball then seemed to spread out, and engulf Veronica's body, making it glow as though she were an enormous glowworm. Once the glow stopped, Veronica was in a sitting position, rubbing her head.

"VERONICA!!" everyone shouted happily, rushing over to hug their friend.

Veronica's face turned blue with all the hugs. "Uh…erm, guys? Loving the hugging, hating the choking." Everyone released their hugs, but looked at her with amazed glances.

"But…you fell, you were….you were blasted by them," Copper said, both happy and shocked. "You were in a bloody coma!!"

Veronica nodded to confirm this, but her red eyes held something more. "I _was _blasted. In order to save Copper, if I remember right," she began, Copper looking guilty. "Well, when you're in a coma, you're aware of it. I knew that I needed to wake up, but I couldn't. But," the pause made everyone stare intently at her, "there were _rules. _Rules to breaking a coma. They chanted in my head until I finally got them. I knew that Apollo mailed something to his sister, and my coma was the cause of that, right?"

"Exactly how do you _know_ all this?" Clarisse asked in wonderment. "I mean, really…Roni…"

Veronica looked at them somewhat seriously. "I…still have my telepathy…" she murmured. "I remember hearing you guys think. So that told me what'd happened. Back to the rules: If I could get a certain someone to help our cause through telepathy, I'd wake. And Apollo, you knew too." Everyone looked at the young, golden mouse. "I talked to you in your mind, and told you I'd help convince you sister. But I also told you to keep your mouth shut." She paused, trying to remember what happened next. "When I talked to Selene, I got her kinda freaked…and annoyed… Now that part was enjoyable. Anyway, I helped convinced her, and she apparently accepted, so now I'm awake!!" The albino mouse then looked over to see Copper hugging her with one arm and stroking her hair with the other hand.

"And you have no idea how much we owe Selene now," Copper whispered, and kissed her hair lightly. Veronica smiled and kissed his cheek.

Apollo turned away, and smiled back at the couple. He wished that he and Clarisse could be like that one day. Brushing the thought aside for the moment, the golden mouse walked away. He sat down at the entrance and looked at the moon once more. _Thank you, Selene,_ he thought, _you've worked a miracle already. Good luck…Seli…_

* * *

He looked out of the window, sorrow reflecting in his dark brown eyes. It was that time of year again: The Time of Remorse, he called it to himself. He watched the rain pitter-patter on his bedroom window; it was like watching the many unshed tears that he'd gathered over the years. _Fourteen years,_ he thought, _it's been fourteen years since that day… That day when I lost them…__**her**__…_

"_**Mother!! Selene's and Apollo's house; it's burning!! We need to help them!!"**_

"_**Basil, don't be foolish! We'll get killed!"**_

"_**But-!"**_

"_**Basil…I'm sorry…But there's nothing we can do…"**_

"_**Apollo!! SELENE!!"**_

Basil of Baker Street only remembered it too clearly. He heart ached like it had every year during this time. If only he hadn't listened to his mother, his best friend Apollo probably would've been alive still…and he would've admitted to Selene… He sighed sadly, and looked away from the window to his desk. His eyebrows rose as he saw what he had sketched without thinking.

It was a picture of a young him, and Selene and Apollo. He and Apollo had their arms across the other's shoulders, while Apollo gave his famous, charming grin, while Basil had his small, but still lovely smile. In front of them was Selene, eyes wide open with innocence as she seemed to be waving at him from the drawing. He couldn't help but forget something…he smiled as he remembered. Quickly but carefully, he drew two crescent moon marks on both of them, shading in Selene's and leaving Apollo's alone, since hers was black and his was white. Basil had always wondered how they had the strange markings…MoonMarks, Selene had said.

"I miss you…I miss you both so much…" Basil whispered, a single, pain-filled tear rolling down his cheek. He heard a knock on his door, and became irritated, but kept his cool. "Dawson? Mrs. Judson?"

"Dawson, Basil," Dr. David Q. Dawson said as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "A few other cases reporting of-"

"The Lunar Thief?"

"…Yes…"

Basil growled. Weeks upon weeks had gone by, and there wasn't a single case that did not have the name Lunar Thief in it. And it was starting to take its toll on the already moody detective. "Ugh…How is that felon getting away so quickly!?"

"Basil…please try to be calm about this," Dawson said, "I know that this time is a bad time for you, and you're getting even more frustrated about the numerous cases we've been getting of the Thief, but please…the last thing I need is for my good friend to be in angry spirits."

Basil sighed. "Right, sorry Dawson. Give me those reports, please," he said, holding out his hand. Dawson complied and handed him the three papers he'd retrieved from the mail. Dawson, without being asked to, left the young detective to his business, silently closing the door once more. Basil sighed; same old, same old. Stolen money or possession of wealth, someone knocked out or blinded by a mysterious light. _This Lunar Thief is interesting, I'll admit…and far more cunning than any other thief I've come across…and that's something to say... But still, no description of fur or eyes, voice, or anything unique at all._ He made another sigh as he put the reports of the already large stack of Lunar Thief cases. It was so frustrating, so frustrating. He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took the incredibly loud doorbell to snap him out of it. "I'll get it," he called, and got up from his desk.

He walked down the hall and then down the stairs. He heard knocking on the door and he called that he was coming. He opened the door and looked down, and his eyebrows rose up in shock.

"Olivia…?" he asked as the now nine-year-old Scottish mouse smiled and nodded. "Olivia Flaversham?"

Olivia sighed with relief. "Phew, that was close. I would've been forced t' kill ya if ya'd butchered m' name again!" she said good-naturedly, making Basil chuckle as he embraced the girl.

He suddenly felt her soaked clothes. "Good God, Olivia, you're drenched!" He carried her into the house quickly and pulled off her coat to hang it up near the fire. Olivia smiled gratefully and closed the door. Basil looked at her, "Olivia…where's your father…?" A nagging suspicion of a new case was forming in the back of his mind. "Did he get captured by another crazed sewer rat?"

Olivia giggled. "No, no, Basil. He left on a trip…some strange Toymaker Conference or somethin'. I came here 'cause I knew I couldn't take care of m'self for the time he's gone."

Basil sighed with relief that Hiram hadn't gotten kidnapped again. "Well, how long do you need to stay here?"

"'Bout a month."

"He left you _alone_ for a _month_?" Basil couldn't believe it. If he'd had a daughter her age, he wouldn't leave her alone for _that_long until she was eighteen!

"Yup," Olivia shrugged as if it were nothing. "This's happened once a year for the past four. I always find a place t' stay, though, and he knows that. So…could I stay here, _please,_ Basil?" Basil wouldn't have said no anyway, but Olivia still pulled the cute-wide-eye trick with her dark eyes.

"Of course," Basil said, smiling, but was rammed out of breath when Olivia ran to give him a large hug again. He smiled, feeling somewhat good, considering the dark mood he'd been in earlier. "Dawson! Mrs. Judson! We have a visitor!"

The two mice came in as ordered. "Olivia, is that you?" Dawson said, and ran over to her. He scooped her up in his plump arms and almost spun her around. "My goodness, girl, you've grown a bit in the past year!" Mrs. Judson came in and was equally excited, and Basil had to hide his mouth with his hand as he snickered when he saw the poor Olivia being squished by two plump mice.

"Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Judson…" Olivia wheezed, "Can't…_breathe!!_" The two mice laughed and let go, playfully apologizing. Olivia dusted herself off while making small talk with them, and then Mrs. Judson led her to the room she would be staying in for the month.

When the left, it was just Basil and Dawson, Basil staring sadly at the rain again. Selene had always loved the rain, he remembered. He smiled fondly as he remembered another day…

_Ten year-olds Apollo and Basil were sitting under a tree, while eight year-old Selene was twirling about in the grass, getting her feet and the hem of her skirt slightly dirtied. She was humming a joyous tune as she did all sorts of spins and leaps, her eyes closed in pure bliss._

"_Seli," Apollo called worriedly. He was the only person Selene would let call him her nickname. Not even their parents could. "You've been playing in the rain for ten minutes; get over here!"_

_Selene stopped, saddened. She gazed at Apollo with overly-sad, innocent eyes. "Awww, c'mon, Pollo! Please?" Her eyes lit up, and she walked over to them, holding out both her hands. "Hey, why don't you play with me too? It'll be fun!!"_

"_Selene, Mum and Dad'll kill you if you don't get over here now!" Apollo warned. "And once they're through with you, they'll go and kill me!" Basil laughed. He could just imagine Apollo screaming like a little girl, running around the house with his mother chasing him with a kitchen knife._

"_Aw," Selene said, shoulders sagging. She then looked at Basil. "Basil…will you play with me…?" She said it with so much shyness and innocence that it was impossible for Basil to think it wasn't cute. Selene held out her hand timidly, a light pink blush surfacing through her white fur. _

_Basil smiled kindly, and took the hand, "Sure." Apollo clearly expressed surprise, much to Basil's amusement. Together, the two friends circled each other, occasionally kicking dirty puddles at each other. Apollo gave in and tackled Basil, with Selene trying to push her older brother off. They had fun for hours, until the rain finally stopped and they had to go to their homes._

_Needless to say, from the day after to the next week, all three had colds and were grounded for a month._

Basil was drawn away from his memories by Dawson, who had a grip on his shoulder, slightly shaking it back and forth. "Basil? Basil, what's wrong? You've been acting rather sorrowful this past week."

Basil sighed, still keeping his eyes on the window. "I've never told you much about my childhood, have I, Dawson?"

"I'm afraid not, Basil," Dawson shook his head, but wondered what his friend was getting at.

Another, deeper sigh escaped from Basil's lips. "I had two dear neighbors, a brother and sister named Apollo and Selene, with kind parents named Artemis and Rita Skyhaven…"

* * *

The rain had cleared two days ago, and now Selene stepped out into the sunlight, smiling. She wore a long tan skirt, a white shirt with puffy long sleeves, and her bandana. She looked at the group of children in back of her, consisting of Molly, Greg, Jerry, and two other children. The two others were a nine year-old grey and white mouse with black hair and blue eyes named Genevieve and a ten year-old gold and cream mouse with brown hair and green eyes, Nolan. Selene stopped at the entrance of the local market place, where it was already filled with merchants and costumers alike. She turned to the little mice. "Okay, you guys, so…what's my name now?"

"Cousin Louise Davenport," all five chorused.

"Good, and what is my job?"

"You're a teacher at our village of Satchwell," Nolan said.

"And who're you?"

Molly, Greg, and Jerry crowded next to each other. "We're Molly, Greg, and Jerry Davenport, the triplets. Your father is our father's little brother." Selene had paired them up together because they were all the same age. Genevieve and Nolan held hands.

"And we're Genevieve and Nolan Ainsworth. Our father was your mother's elder brother," Genevieve said. Selene smirked wickedly.

"Well done," she said, and then led the children out of the alleyway they'd been hidden in; they'd gotten in there by one of the secret passages hidden in the Guild's mansion hideout. "Now, c'mon, it's 'shopping' time!" They walked through the streets of London, weaving around corners and crossing the streets until they finally found the local marketplace. Selene was always amazed at the sight, with children giggling and chasing each other and mothers and fathers conversing merrily as many others were delighted at the wonderful and delicious things the merchants sold. "Okay, follow me," Selene murmured, and then went over to a large, fat grey rat with brown eyes. "Why Mr. Jenkins!" she exclaimed in a sweet voice. "Nice to see you!"

"Well, if it isn't Louise!" Jenkins bellowed, grinning and wrapping an arm around the young mouse's arm. He looked down at the five children, who were staring at him in both fear and curiosity. "And who're these youngins?"

Selene released herself from the giant's grip, and motioned to the children. "My cousins and students: Molly, Gregory, and Jeremy Davenport. Genevieve and Nolan Ainsworth." All five children greeted him politely. Selene smiled at them, congratulating them silently, and then looked back at Jenkins once more. "We just dropped by to do some shopping again. It was nice seeing you, Mr. Jenkins!" She and the children walked away, and she gave silent orders for them to disperse. She herself walked ahead.

_Now I just have to ask around and find Basil,_ she thought determinedly, approaching a passerby right now. She resisted the urge to smile, _And then…maybe, it'll be like old times…But just the two of us this time…_

* * *

Jenkins sighed. His stand was one for alcohol, so Louise never came over to buy something from him. But he always noticed that whenever she came, she was in and out in a matter of an hour. He then noted that he hadn't ever seen Louise talk to any other clerk in the large marketplace. "Could that mean…" he wondered aloud.

"Mr. Jenkins," a young male voice sounded from his front desk. Jenkins turned and saw a twenty-six year-old Basil of Baker Street right before him. His gaze was serious but then heavily sorrowful at the same time. Jenkins wondered what was wrong at first, but then he remembered that this time in December was when Basil was in depression.

"What can I do fer ya, Basil m'boy?" he asked casually. Basil plopped his head on the countertop.

"…Anything. Brandy, liquor, anything, Jenkins," the famous detective uncharacteristically groaned, his eyes droopy. Jenkins sighed and went to his stock, pouring a cup of brandy for his young friend. He pushed the glass towards Basil.

"On the house, boy," he said.

A weak, short smile emitted from Basil's lips. "Thank you," he whispered, before taking a large swig of his drink.

Jenkins shook his head while saying, "Tsk tsk tsk." He put away the brandy bottle for later, and then went to stand across from Basil, letting his plump arm and hand be rests for his equally big head. "Basil, ya wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Basil asked emotionlessly.

"I think ya need a girl," as soon as those words left the grey rat's eyes, Basil flinched as though something had pierced through his heart. Jenkins inquired what was wrong, and Basil stared at his brandy, deep sadness reflecting in his eyes.

"That's why I'm so depressed," he finally admitted. "I lost her and my best friend fourteen years ago."

"But you were barely a kid, Basil."

"…I didn't, and still don't, care. I…I really cared for her. She was the source of the happiest times of my life, along with her older brother," he murmured, flinching again. "And then…they were taken away from me when I could've done something."

"You make it sound as though they were shot six times…" Jenkins said, his heart weighing heavily for his young friend. This was the first time Basil had ever disclosed his reasons for his annual depression. Basil narrowed his eyes.

"I remember hearing two shots. Whom they hit, no one knows. Every one of them was burned to death. Well, that's what everyone's come to believe." He looked away, his eyes staring at Jenkins's. "Each and every day, I think about them, think about the lessons they taught me, think about the time we shared. December's just when it weighs most heavily upon me. Jenkins, I've been a wreck for fourteen years. I don't think I could ever settle down."

Jenkins had been looking away. He then attended to cleaning an already-sparkling glass to distract him from the pity he felt. "So, Basil, tell me…what's the girl's name?"

"….Selene…" he whispered.

* * *

Far on the other side of the market, a sudden chill went up a certain white mouse's spine. Her green eyes darted back, and she saw Jenkins talking with someone else. She ducked into the nearest alleyway and peered at them. Her eyes were incredibly good, much to her own surprise. She focused her vision on Jenkins and his companion. He had light brown fur, with a lighter toned underbelly. "He looks…familiar…" she whispered to herself.

A piercing scream interrupted the loud bustling of the marketplace. Selene whipped around, recognizing the voice almost instantly. Across the other direction, past beyond Jenkins's stand… was Molly, Greg, and Jerry feebly trying to fight off a few mugs. Selene narrowed her eyes as they saw a red marking on each of their black shirts. The marking was that of a fang. "Killers," she whispered, naming the arch-rival thief guild of her own. _Cheesecake and the others, too!_ her mind screamed. "MOLLY!!" she shrieked, and dashed from her spot towards the rival guild. "I'm coming, Molly! I'm coming!!"

She ran past Jenkins's stand, where time ran slow for her for a split-second. She locked eyes with the other mouse with Jenkins, as he had heard her scream before. Emerald met with oak at that very moment, and Selene's eyes widened. _Basil…_

His eyes seemed to widen as well, but Selene ran ahead, glancing back only once. She focused on saving her 'kids.' She faced the thieves and she hurled herself at them, quickly grabbing a dagger from her skirt's hidden pocket. In two impossibly quick flicks of the wrist, two of the five opponents were down. "Let. Go. Of. My. Kids!" she screamed at the remaining three. She looked at the three mice, Genevieve and Nolan joining them soon enough. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Molly began to nod, but then she gasped. "SEL- LOUISE!!" she screamed. Selene looked back and managed to duck before the rival's foot made contact with her skull.

"Sel-Louise?" Jenkins murmured from across the way. His eyes were wide at what he saw "Louise" do to the mouse. "Could that be her full name?"

Basil stood rigid in shock. That girl… looked exactly like Selene. And then when the little girl mouse shouted her name… "No, it's not her full name," he said, abruptly getting up from his seat. "More like a slip of the tongue!" And with that, he sped towards the person who supposedly was his friend back from the dead.

The woman, meanwhile, was blocking another thief's foot with her hand. She took the opportunity to kick her opponent in the face, making him shout in agony. She was knocked unbalanced at her move, stumbling back into Basil's arms. She looked up to see her savior. Her eyes widened.

"Bas –" she was interrupted when another mouse tried to hurt them, and she and Basil separated, but still kept back to back. "Basil…?" she whispered as she blocked a mouse's foot with her hand once more.

"Selene?" Basil asked.

The girl was silent for a moment, but when she glanced back her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!!" she cried, turning in front of Basil to leap at the attack and block the mouse's sword with a sharp dagger. After a few moments in a shaking deadlock, Selene flicked her wrist and the opponent's sword was in her hand and her dagger was in his chest. She looked at Basil with fierce, angry, and yet collected green eyes. The other two mice had run off, leaving the five children to stare at the two young adults in awe. Both the white mouse and brown mouse were in an unannounced staring contest. "I might be Selene," she finally said.

Basil slowly walked up to the girl, wrapped an arm around her waist to puller closer, and he gently pushed her brown bangs up. His eyes almost flooded with tears as he saw the black MoonMark. "Selene…" he whispered, wrapping his old friend in a warm hug. "Selene Celesta Skyhaven…you don't know how much I've missed you." Selene was shaking in his arms, and Basil looked down to see her sobbing into his chest.

"Basil!!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. "Basil! I missed you…I missed you so much, Basil of Baker Street."

Basil chuckled darkly. "To you, Seli, I'm just Basil Reginald Jordan."

Molly stepped up slightly, curiousity shining in her eyes. "L-"

"Just Selene, now, Cheesecake," Selene said.

"Selene, who is he?"

Selene smiled up at Basil, who was now a good two heads taller than her. "My old best friend, and just the person we needed to find."

* * *

**Okay, so...good, bad...what? I know, you'll kill me for being late, but was it worth it?**

**And I have no idea what'll happen next chapter. Any suggestions?**

**- Gabby**


	4. Chapter 3: Somewhere To Be

**Well, it's been a LONG time since this story was updated. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter; I worked really hard on it! **

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Somewhere To Be_

* * *

"Blast," Basil muttered as he looked up at the sky. A drop of water had fallen on him; he knew what that meant. "I thought the rain was going to stop…" he muttered again. Beside him, Selene gathered all the children closer to her, trying to keep them warm in the rapidly-cooling weather.

"I thought so too," Selene said quietly. "I knew I should've brought the jackets…" she muttered darkly, glaring at the gray sky.

"We just need to cross the street," Basil said, looking at said direction. There was his home on Baker Street, waiting to give them warm shelter from the bone-chilling rain. He grinned slightly; Selene would finally see his new home, and the young detective had always been a bit of a show-off. He looked both ways of the human street, making sure no carriages would make a surprise attack on them. "Hurry along," he said, gently guiding Selene and the children across to make sure they would be safe first and foremost.

Selene and her troop suddenly sprung out into a steady, swift run, their feet barely touching the ground with practiced grace. A surprised Basil jogged after them, all the while wondering when Selene had learned to be so nimble. He finally met them under the roof of the apartment complex within the human building, the girls – Molly and Genevieve – were shivering desperately and looking at him with wide eyes to lead them to warmth quickly.

His long-lost friend looked at the door with calm interest, "Would this be your place, Basil?"

Basil nodded as he flicked out his keys from his pants pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it to them, revealing a cozy living room with a lighted fireplace Mrs. Judson has supposedly done earlier. All the children opened their mouths in awe as though they'd just walked into a four-story mansion. Even Selene gawked for a moment before regaining her composure. _I don't know why she's so bewildered,_ Basil thought as he let them stare for a moment, _Her house before that night was quite a pleasant one as well. Surely she had a comfortable home wherever she was._ Selene's family had been an upper-middle-class one; they could've afforded a much bigger house than what they had, but Artemis and Rita weren't splurging mice. He supposed Selene and Apollo – if he was alive or not – had grown to be the same.

"Well, come in," he said awkwardly, extending the door further in. "Ladies first."

Molly and Genevieve looked at him curiously, like they'd never had the privilege of being first. But they grinned anyway and rushed inside to the warmth. The boys – Greg, Jerry, and Nolan – shrugged and politely made their way in. Selene stepped in last, smiling at Basil as silent thanks for treating her troop so well.

Selene rushed towards the girls, "Oh, bother," she murmured. "You two are absolutely drenched." She looked at Basil, "Basil, would you lend me some towels? All of these kids need one."

"Did someone call for towels?" came Mrs. Judson's voice from down a hallway where the bathroom and pantry resided.

Selene's eyes widened slightly in recognition of the voice, "Could it be…?" When the plump lady mouse emerged from the hallway with three towels, the younger female mouse gasped. "My! Mrs. Judson!"

Said mouse looked at who had said her name, and she nearly dropped the few towels she'd had on her arm. "My God…" she whispered, something completely unlike her. She hardly ever used 'God.' She took a few steps towards the younger mouse, placing a hand on her cheek, staring into her green eyes. "Selene?"

"Yes…" Selene said, joy brimming through her body. She instantly wrapped her arms around the elder's shoulders. "Oh, Mrs. Judson!"

As the housekeeper embraced back, Basil remembered even more about their childhood together. Mrs. Judson had been a housekeeper for the Jordan family even back then. Selene would always come over with Apollo, and she had loved helping Mrs. Judson with the chores.

But the moment was shattered when Mrs. Judson pulled away from Selene and said, "Goodness, you're drenched!" She looked at the children, "Oh my! You're _all_ drenched!!" She rushed back into the hallway, "I'll be just a moment!"

Selene knelt down beside Molly and Genevieve again, rubbing their arms with her own hands to keep them warm. "So this is where the great Basil of Baker Street lives," she said casually as she scanned the room. "You always did have a homey taste, Basil. I love it."

"I'd give you a tour, but you're preoccupied with drying up, I believe," Basil replied with a smile, "Thank you."

Selene nodded, and Mrs. Judson rushed back into the room with plenty of towels for everyone. The children all said thank you in unison, and Selene followed with her own word of thanks.

A few minutes later, Olivia had arrived and was introduced to everyone of the children. She was thrilled because Genevieve was her age, Nolan a year older, and Molly, Greg, and Gerry were a year younger. Olivia seemed to like Selene as well, smiling once Selene had greeted her in her most friendly way. Now all six children sat by the fire, chatting about their likes and dislikes. Selene sat comfortably on a chair, completely absorbed by its coziness. It was like she hadn't experienced such a thing in years.

_Was she living in a sewer all this time?_ Basil remarked to himself.

Selene sighed as she watched the children gabble and giggle. "Such a lovely atmosphere, hm?" she asked him quietly.

Basil couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yes."

"Selene, dearie," Mrs. Judson came up to the white mouse, who looked up at her curiously.

"Yes, Mrs. Judson?"

"Come with me, love. I want to show you something," the elder took Selene's hand in her own, and led a confused Selene out the living room.

A just as confused Basil watched them curiously, wondering what Mrs. Judson could possibly want from his missed companion.

* * *

"This…" Mrs. Judson began as she shuffled through an old trunk at the edge of her room, Selene watching her curiously from her place on Mrs. Judson's bed. The housekeeper then pulled out a simple but all the same lovely outfit. A white shirt with puffy yet light sleeves, and a lavender dress to go over it, its own neckline lower than the shirt's.

Selene recognized it immediately.

"That was my mother's…" she whispered softly, eyes widening slowly as the kindly mouse stepped forward, holding it out to her as Selene stroked the fabric gently. She took it into her arms and pressed the fabric to her nose, taking a whiff of it. "It still smells like her…" Tears welled up inside her eyes, causing her to pull the dress away so as to avoid getting salty drops on it. "Oh, Mum…"

Mrs. Judson watched sadly as the younger mouse mourned. Fourteen years of being alone (since she hadn't heard any news of Apollo's wellbeing). _She must miss them terribly, _she thought, _any young girl would miss their parents when they where so quickly and violently taken away from them._ She sighed, "It was in a trunk."

Selene looked up, wiping away her tears and sniffling with her arm. "Hm?"

"It was an odd thing. It was the only belonging that didn't burn down. In it were four things: your mother's outfit, your father's sword, Apollo's slingshot, and this…" she reached into the trunk again, and pulled out a slightly worn Siberian husky plushie. "Remember, sweetie?"

Selene gasped happily, "Yuka!" She took the stuffed animal in her arm, snuggling it close to her. "Oh, I missed you!" She remembered the many nights she slept with the stuffed animal. She hadn't been able to take it out of the trunk the night of her family's 'demise.' She wouldn't admit this, but during those fourteen years, she would often wish she could still hold Yuka. The stuffed animal was her 'sweet-dream charm,' as she called it. She looked at Mrs. Judson with curious eyes. "Mrs. Judson, does Basil know about the trunk?"

Mrs. Judson shook her head. "Only I did." She patted the trunk, slowly rubbing her hand across the smooth wodden surface, "I've never figured out why it didn't even have a scorch…"

"Must be magic…" Selene muttered under her breath, not enough for Mrs. Judson to hear. Annoying family magic…

Mrs. Judson then pressed Rita's old gown to Selene, "Dearie, please, try it on."

A shocked Selene looked up, "Adela Judson, are you sure?" Inwardly, Selene was desperately hoping the elderly mouse had washed the garment at least a few times. She didn't want to smell like ash throughout the rest of the day...

Adela smiled, "You have the exact same build as Rita did. Try it, Selene…please?"

Selene looked at the garment, and for the first time in fourteen years imagined her mother smiling and laughing with it while finding ingredients for dinner in the kitchen. She ran her hand over its fabric again, this time clenching a bit of it in her hand. "I will." Mrs. Judson squealed in delight and started cornering the young mouse.

"Excellent!" _What a beautiful girl she's become...perhaps, even **more **so than Rita._

* * *

The children were set next to one another; sound asleep beside the warm, crackling fire. Basil, this time with Dr. Dawson with him, watched them carefully.

"Where's your friend, Basil?" Dawson inquired. Basil hadn't really told him much of anything – just that 'an old friend' was coming over for a visit and that friend had left with Mrs. Judson for some odd reason. The younger mouse hadn't even specified the gender of his friend.

"She's right here, Doctor," Adela Bethany Judson called from the hallway she and Selene had disappeared to.

Basil's eyes widened.

Selene was in an elegant lavender and white outfit, a tight black belt around her west so as to keep the dress's figure. Her hair had been dried and was put down; Selene hardly enjoyed her hair down. She looked almost like a shy schoolgirl, with the way her eyes were cast down. After quietly following Adela inside the living room, her eyes timidly lifted up, and she smiled sweetly at the two gentlemen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Dawson."

Dawson got up from his chair to shake hands with the pretty mouse, "Pleasure's all mine, Miss…?"

As Selene graciously accepted the doctor's hand, "Skyhaven, sir. My name is Selene Celesta Skyhaven." Her green eyes glowed happily, as if she hadn't said her full name in a long time. "And a friend of Basil's always a friend of mine."

The word Skyhaven ran a bell within the doctor's head. This girl was supposed to have died when Basil was only a child. How on earth…? "Likewise, miss," the doctor said finally as he, Selene, and Adela journeyed to the living room where Basil was. Selene took a seat next to Basil and Adela and Dawson were on the other side. "Now, Miss Sky -"

"Selene's fine, Dr. Dawson."

"Selene. Basil recently told me that you and your parents were killed of arson. Would you care to explain how you escaped?"

Selene sighed. She knew that she would have to explain herself eventually. "The killer had hired a thief guild. But the guild didn't busy themselves with killing innocent children, so they rescued me and Apollo. I kept a low profile from then on." She then reached inside her shirt and took out the amulet her mother had given her that night. "Mum and Daddy gave both of us these, except Apollo's is slightly different."

"I see," Dr. Dawson gaped, "How unusual for thieves to rescue children…"

"The two leaders were a couple and wanted to have children one day; they didn't want the least bit to do with hurting us."

Basil nodded, "It does make sense." He smiled and patted Selene on the shoulder, "I'm just glad you're back."

Selene smiled gently at her old friend. "Likewise, Basil, likewise."

Adela nudged Dawson with her elbow to his arm. He looked at her curiously, and she nodded her head at the two young mice before them. Dawson got the idea but he was uncertain about leaving the two alone. Adela shot him a glare and he gave in; they both wandered out of the living room, leaving the sleeping children with blankets to give them more warmth and Basil with Selene.

Basil took Selene's hand, and she looked up. He grinned and twitched his head to the staircase. Selene grinned back and he led her to his upper story.

"You've made a good living for yourself, Basil," Selene said as they walked down the upper hall, scanning pictures of times long gone. At one she stopped short, staring at it with an aching look in her eye.

Basil sharply turned around, keenly aware of Selene's absence. He'd just got her back; he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. His tense stance then softened as he saw what Selene was doing.

Her silhouette was barely lighted as she stood in the hallway, staring straight at the picture, one hand on the wall and the other on her chest, as if it would cease the heartbreak. The hand on the wall was lifted and she grazed the old photograph with her finger tips. "Yes, quite a good living. I only wish I could've had the same…" she whispered again. She cast her head down, eyes closed in a futile attempt to stop the tears flowing for the second time that night.

As tears rolled down her cheek, she felt a finger whisk it away softly. Selene's green eyes snapped open as she gasped quietly, not expecting such care put into one touch. She slowly turned her head to Basil, who wore the same pained expression as she did after looking at the picture.

The portrait was of both of the young mice's families. Selene's family was on the left and Basil's on the right. There was twenty-nine year-old Artemis Xavier Skyhaven, twenty-seven year-old Rita Camille Destiny-Skyhaven, nine year-old Apollo Tisorin Skyhaven, and the then seven year-old Selene Celesta Skyhaven flashing her widest, happiest smile.

Then there was Basil with his family. His father, forty year-old Barnaby Alton Jordan, his mother, thirty-seven year-old Guinevyr Kiersten Shellick-Jordan, his older brother and sister, the fifteen year-old twins Leighton Cedric and Evangelynn Taneka Jordan (now both were married and thirty-two years-old), his other older brother, eleven year-old Raphael Hubert Jordan (now twenty-eight and married), the nine year-old Basil Reginald Jordan, and little three year-old Miriam Guinevyr Jordan (now twenty and being courted). The Jordans flaunted a bit of their wealth, but they were definitely not very extravagant. They talked courtly, minded their manners a bit too precisely, but if one got to know them it was all just for show; they were a rather laid back family as well.

"How are they…?" Selene asked quietly, "Barnaby, Guinevyr, Leigh, Lynn…Ralph, Miri…" She chanted those words so happily and yet sadly, happy to feel the words roll on her tongue again.

"Mother and Father are alive and healthy, living in a nicely-furnished house not too far from Lynn's. Leigh and Lynn are married and have a child each. Leigh's a doctor and Lynn's a nurse and a month expecting with the second." Selene's eyes widened, staring at her friend as he continued to recite what she'd missed in the past fourteen years. "Ralph's a teacher and married; his wife's five months into her first pregnancy. Miri's become a writer and has published three fantasy best-sellers, and now she's being courted by a nobleman."

"Oh my…" Selene whispered, shifting her gaze from Basil to the picture once more. "You Jordans have _all_ made a good living…" Her eyes looked down, and she continued down the hallway, Basil following suit and taking her arm again.

"What of yourself, Miss Skyhaven?" Basil said half-teasingly, trying to lighten the darkening mood he'd sensed around his friend. Selene didn't pay attention and still looked down and away, her arm slipping out of his grip.

"I'm able to keep myself going," she said simply. She clenched her fists, tightening her eyes angrily, _As a petty thief who steals from anyone just to feed her own guild and herself. Selfish. Selfish and pathetic. _"I still want to become an archaeologist, but I don't have the money." _I could've done so much more…become a truly happy person._ "So you're all very lucky, Basil." _A truly happy person…with __**you**__, Basil…_

She blushed deeply as she just looked back at what she'd thought. With Basil? Truly happy? What had made her think such a thing? Though whatever had was making her heart pound rapidly, and she feared that with Basil's keen senses he'd hear it.

"So you haven't the money," Basil murmured carefully, hooking Selene back into reality. Her eyes opened themselves slightly to look at him sadly, and she nodded. He smiled. "Selene, I could easily -"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to -"

"No."

"Selene, just hear -"

"Basil Reginald Jordan!" Selene said in a loud whisper, gaining some of her personality back from the pit of sadness she'd just been in. "If you even think I'll let you loan me money, then -"

She silenced when Basil held her hand, not take her arm, this time. Her eyes looked up at Basil's dark brown ones…

And she felt like she could stare at them for eternity and a day. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? "I couldn't do it, Basil," Selene said gently, a sad smile tracing over her face. "I could never ask you to do it." She was just about to move onwards, but this time Basil let go of her hand and grabbed her arm. Jolting only slightly, she looked back at him curiously.

"Why won't you let me?" he asked seriously. "I have more than enough money; being a detective is no lukewarm career, I assure you."

"I have no doubts," Selene said, "But I just couldn't." Thinking that her following actions would help change the subject, she went into Basil's arms and wrapped her arms around him. "Could we just go to wherever you're going to lead me? Please?" _Besides, a petty thief and a gentlemanly detective were never meant to help one another. Makes me wonder why I searched for his help in the first place…_

Basil, seeing how much Selene disfavored discussing her life after the fire 'til before they'd reunited, nodded as a sign of his consent. "Alright," he finally said, and instead of taking her arm into his – the proper and most gentlemanly thing to do – he let his hand to hers, and led her further down the hall. "We're not much further." They turned a corner (Selene was shocked at how big his house actually was) and walked down another corridor, where they finally stopped in the second door to the left. Basil politely turned the knob and opened the door, leading Selene in first.

_It reminds me of his old room…_ she thought, her eyes shifting in all directions to take in the slightly familiar setting. A wooden-framed bed, draped with navy blue sheets and a light gray comforter. A desk filled with papers, no doubt related to his detective work, by a French window covered with translucent gray curtains, overall revealing the now-dim view of a London night. Lastly there was a grand piano sitting in the other, otherwise unoccupied side of the room, its white keys shining through the dark atmosphere. Seeing it brought even more memories back to Selene as she passed through the room further. "Big brother…would've been happy to see you, you know, Basil," Selene murmured finally, needing to say at least something. She felt stupid for saying it, though: How random could a mouse get, really?

"Speaking of Apollo," Basil said from behind her, with Selene still staring around the room. "How is he? You haven't spoken of him once." Selene visibly tensed; she hadn't wanted him to ask that. It brought back too much pain…

Feeling the burden on her heart already, she staggered towards the desk as if she were seriously wounded, and grabbed onto the chair's top, almost shaking. Her head was hanging down, her loose hair hiding her angry and hurt face. Maybe, despite what she'd thought before, she hadn't really forgiven her brother at all. Then again, she was only humane. There were things the heart could never forget, therefore never truly forgive. Her trembling became even more noticeable as her anger heightened, and Basil immediately took that as a bad sign. He stepped towards her and tried to pat her shoulder with his hand, but she harshly pulled her body away, still not looking at anything but the floor. Slowly, she looked up with a calm but cold look on her face, still not looking at her old friend but at the window. "…He…he left me."

At first, Basil thought that he was just hearing things. He kept thinking that what he just witnessed wasn't true. That there must _not_ have been icy venom lacing his normally gentle friend's voice, that there must _not_ have been that almost hating look on her face, that there must _not_ have been her anger giving sudden heat to the cool room. It all had to be a lie. Apollo never abandoned anyone. It didn't matter who it was, whether it was the most pompous noble or the most lowly of beggars. No one was left behind, not in Apollo's eyes. Or maybe the person he'd believed his best friend to be was all a lie. "…What?"

"Those thieves that rescued us hadn't told us exactly what they'd done right away," Selene began, still cold and angry, "Apollo thought they were gonna hurt us, or, even worse, kill us. So he was able to squirm out and run like a coward. He…" Her cheeks felt warm, and her eyes felt teary. She hadn't allowed herself to cry about the particular subject in fourteen years; she wasn't looking forward to starting now. "He…left me." Her other hand lifted up to cover her face, as if it could really stop the threatening waterworks. "Pollo left me, Basil." Her shoulders trembled for awhile, and Basil knew what was coming. But Selene didn't like to be embraced until she walked close enough to someone to say so. Basil had never been able to comfort her or hug her when they were children because she hadn't allowed it. That one time in the Marketplace only a few hours ago had been the first time he'd held her in his arms. Now would be the second, as she let out a sob and rushed towards him, both hands covering her watery face. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"Shh," he whispered. "Go ahead and cry." Fourteen years, she must have been alone. She hadn't mentioned her residency, but Basil knew. He wouldn't be a detective if he didn't know. His good friend had been all alone with no one to cry to, no one to seek comfort in. He almost felt hateful at Apollo, for leaving his supposedly 'cherished' sister out in the cold world with no one to look out for her besides herself. No, he didn't _almost_ hate him. He hated him. His arms tightened around Selene slightly as the anger built inside of him. He'd protect her now, and that was a promise. Whoever wanted to do any wrong to Selene was as good as dead.

"I tried to forget," Selene finally said. "I did. He wrote me a few days ago, actually. When he did…I thought I'd forgiven him. But…ever since I haven't been able to stop thinking about it…and I realize I haven't completely forgiven him. I could never hate Pollo; he's still my brother and always will be. So, Basil…" hearing his name being directly spoken, Basil looked at her to see a sad smile about her teary face. "Please don't be mad at him either."

But Basil knew he couldn't. It was something that wouldn't be easily let go of.

It would have to stay that way until he could personally go up to his old best friend and give him a good string of curses and slaps.

"It's a memory better left forgotten…" Selene whispered wryly, a small smirk tugging against her smile, "but it can never truly _be_ forgotten."

"Selene." Said white mouse looked up and asked what was what the young detective wanted. "Live with me." She was taken aback at how scandalous his suggestion sounded, but noted that he was being serious. "Please, stay with me, Mrs. Judson, and Dawson."

"Molly…" Selene murmured, shaking her head slowly. "Basil, I can't. Molly and the children need me."

Basil sighed. He almost accepted defeat after remembering how stubborn she was, but the drive to have her near him so that he could protect her was too strong. He clasped her shoulders within his hands once more. "Selene, for once, don't think of the effects your decisions have on others. For once, do what you want to do!" his voice was almost a shout, but not wanting to sound too harsh, he made sure not to raise his voice so high. He calmed his nerves with a sigh, and a sad smile came across his lips as he stared at Selene. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Selene had never thought of herself when they'd been younger; if it were to save another life, she'd freely give up her own.

Selene was, for once, silent. _What __**do**__ I want?_ she thought, staring at Basil. Options and consequences went through her mind, and silence ensued for about two minutes before her eyes lit up with her decision. "I have…somewhere to be."

Basil let out another sigh, this time of sure defeat. His face looked away, not wanting Selene to see the pain reflecting in his eyes. "I understand. You want to stay –"

"Here!"

The detective let himself gasp in amazement and delight. Selene had a bright, pure smile on her face. It was the replica of the smile she almost always wore in their youth. "That is, if you'll let me."

There had been dark clouds raining in his heart ever since the day he saw the Skyhaven household burn to ashes. Dark clouds that had only thickened as the mid-December week in which their death anniversary passed through time. Now, for the first time in those gloomy fourteen years, the young detective felt those clouds pass away and a bright new sun-filled time was in his heart. With that fact and because Selene smiles were known to be contagious, Basil let himself grin with pure relieved joy. "Of course." And then Selene embraced him again, laughing heartily in the midst of her joy.

* * *

That night, Selene spent the night in Basil's bed while Basil, being the respectable young man he was, slept on the living room couch. In the morning and soon after Mrs. Judson had given them a lovely cheese crumpet breakfast, Selene and the five children headed over to their town of Satchwell. Basil had personally never heard of the place, and had offered to come along to do some short sightseeing, but Selene was unusually blatant about not allowing him to do so. She said that it wouldn't take her long and she'd be back by that day's nightfall. It was fair weather out, but with Basil, ever-watchful, gave her his coat to keep her warm. She thanked them for their hospitality and left the door.

"It's the twenty-third, isn't it, Dawson?" asked Basil as he and his partner watched them go from their window.

"Why yes, Basil. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Why do you ask?"

"The eighteenth was her birthday…and a day before the fire happened…" Basil observed a bit somberly. "In fact, from what she told me, her brother wrote to her on the fourteenth anniversary of the day that happened. She's been celebrating Christmas alone for fourteen years." A wry smile plastered upon his lips and a hearty laugh filled the home, shocking both Dawson and Mrs. Judson and Olivia as they reentered the room. "Everyone! We're going Christmas shopping!" he cried, and ran around the house getting into proper outing clothes. After steadily recovering from bewilderment, the others did the same.

Mrs. Judson couldn't help but smile as they came out the door. Basil hadn't celebrated Christmas for eight years; since he'd moved out of his parents' home and gone to college, no tree, no ornament, no stocking had been placed, no gingerbread had been made, no eggnog had been served. She'd been glad enough when she first saw Selene reenter their lives the night before, but now, the elderly housekeeper was even more grateful for the girl's return. Basil was steadily becoming happier and happier by the minute.

Selene had very few belonging to begin with. She only brought her "shopping," outing, and everyday clothes, her ever-present bandana and amulet, and her toiletries. Otherwise, she claimed to possess nothing more. It was fairly easy to go to the guild's base and back, and she returned to Baker Street at her predicted time of arrival, nightfall. However, she was in a fair amount of surprise…

* * *

** I know the part between Selene and Adela is weird, since it's in center-justification, but there's a glitch that prevents me from properly justifying it. So please, if it's not asking too much, mind the way it is right now!**

**Lots of love, **

**Gabby**

**Oh, and to those who might be wondering: I have NO idea who Molly and Greg's parents are. *shrugs***


	5. Chapter 4: Holidays & Secrets

**IT LIIIIIIIVES.**

**Yeah, sorry I've been gone, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. I worked hard on making it well-executed. And this is the best time to upload it!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone, as late as it is!!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Holidays & Secrets_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Silent night, holy night…  
All is calm, all is bright,  
Round yon virgin, mother and child,  
Holy infant, so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace…" a young, nine year-old Selene sang gently, bringing forth a round of applause from those she called her family, both biological and spiritual. All of them were engulfed in a perfect holiday scene. A triangle tree of green pine was standing not too far from the gently cackling fireplace, golden and silver ornaments dangling from it as they showed the reflections of the variously-wrapped gifts under it. Mistletoe was hung at every doorway, so the children among the group made sure to go through individually to avoid the affectionate consequence. The modest but large crowd consisted of her own father, mother, and brother, but also contained Barnaby and Guinevyr Jordan, along with their five children, Leigh, Lynn, Ralph, Basil, and Miri. In the kitchen was the Jordan's beloved maid, Mrs. Judson, preparing the last of the chocolate-chip cookies for everyone. The youngest of them all, Miri, was clapping her hands wildly as she giggled in laughter._

"_Again, again!" the five year-old chanted._

_Both the Skyhavens and Jordans laughed heartily, and Selene walked to the tiny beige-colored mouse with bright blue eyes, patting her on the head. "If you'd still want me to, I'll do it for when you go to sleep, okay?" the young white mouse said warmly. Denying the poor thing some pleasure would forever give Selene guilt if she turned it down. Miri was just too cute. _

_Said cute mouse's eyes lit up like bright blue fire. Having looked up to Selene as a second sister for all her life, receiving the privilege of getting a specially-sung lullaby on Christmas Eve was like heaven to her. To the innocent mouse, no gloriously jewel-encrusted present could compare to knowing that Selene truly cared for her, and was willing to show it in her own special way. In her moment of extreme gratitude, Miri bent over and hugged Selene's waist fiercely, earning a shocked but soon relaxed reaction from her idol. "Thank you, Seli! Thank you, thank you!" _

_Selene smiled at her, and wrapped her arms around the tiny mouse. "No problem…Cheesecake." Miri looked up questioningly at her, tilting her head to the side slightly._

"_Cheesecake?"_

"_Mm-hm!" Selene smiled and nodded vigorously, "You have light fur, and a nice wavy head of blonde hair. You look like a cheesecake to me, Miri."_

"_Does that mean we can eat her?" Apollo teased casually as he was leaning on the sofa that his best friend, Basil, had already been sitting on._

_Said best friend glared at him playfully, before smacking the golden mouse upside the head. "Bad Apollo."_

_Crossing his arms and mimicking the good-natured glare, Apollo made a huff. "Fine, I'll get the second bite."_

"_Good Apollo!" Basil mocked jovially, something the normally serious youth didn't take to too often around his family. _

_Lynn, the same light brown color as Basil, observed this, her amber eyes glittering with sadness. "What is it with Apollo and Selene, to make him so carefree?" she whispered to herself as she gazed at Selene jokingly defending Miri, threatening her brother and brother's friend that if they dared to eat Miri, they'd have to go through her first. Brushing her black hair out of her face, she smiled sadly as she realized the trick to it all. "They're the perfect foil to his normal seriousness…I suppose it helps him relax." The seventeen year-old had to admit; the Jordans were a happy, healthy, but stern family. Each of the children, except for Miri, who was still too young to make a decision, had already decided on a good career that involved much discipline, to themselves and others. Basil's career choice didn't require as much as being a doctor, nurse, or teacher, but Lynn supposed he was the way he was because of the three eldest siblings' influence. She was glad that Miri hadn't turned out that way yet._

"_Attack Seli!!" Apollo commanded suddenly, bringing Lynn back to reality to witness Selene having a fake horrified look on her face as she was soon chased by her older brother and Basil, with Miri waddling after them in entertained delight._

_The four parents looked around wildly, wondering what trouble the trio were causing, as they usually did. They soon got their answers when they heard a surprised yelp from Mrs. Judson, only for the children to suddenly rush out of the kitchen, calling "Sorry Mrs. Judson!" simultaneously. Apollo finally was able to pounce on Selene, with Basil following, and the three tumbled into the center of the living room in a fit of roaring laughter._

_Barnaby and his wife Guinevyr were struggling to contain their mirth, as they had never seen their youngest son act so ridiculously happy in their lives. Also, the way the three had presented themselves was just too adorably hilarious to ignore._

_Rita Skyhaven, a spitting image of Selene, except obviously older, looked at the sterling-furred Artemis Skyhaven with a stern look, although her eyes were under-toned with the laughter her husband was struggling to stifle. "I swear, they get it from you, Artemis." _

_Her husband sighed in vague hopelessness, like he'd heard the comment a million times before. "Hey, it's not my fault. Not entirely, anyways, Miss Troublemaker. Might I remember that when we were children, you yourself would play pranks on the neighborhood bullies?"_

_Looking away in a mixture of mock innocence and nervousness, Rita couldn't help but let the light pink blush tinge her cheeks, sending the other three adults into a laughing fit. _

_Ralph, a normally quiet but friendly thirteen year-old mouse with chocolate brown fur, dark brown hair, and green eyes, felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he saw his parents' awkward – they must not have been used to laughing so hard – but happy faces, sending him chuckling mad. The eldest of the children and Lynn's twin brother, Leigh, looked at his younger brother with confused interest._

"_What's so funny?" Leigh – with the same eyes and hair as his twin Lynn but with red-brown fur – asked as Ralph was soon pounding on the couch with his fist, the outburst from his normally pleasant brother starting to make him uncomfortable. Ralph continued to laugh his tail off, barely gasping for breath two minutes later._

"_Hahaha…the way they just tumbled in here…come now, Leigh, you know it's funny!!" With that his laughter escalated. _

_It began to make even the corners of the ever-serious Leigh's mouth twitch upwards. Snickering soon followed, the chuckling, and the a stream of laughter echoing throughout the halls. Stunned, Lynn looked curiously at her twin brother. He never laughed. Not even as a baby; even if he had, Lynn certainly couldn't remember it; Leigh was always a serious one. Perhaps it was because their father was "getting on in years," although she still believed him quite young, and that Leigh had assumed the role of being the family's future leader a bit too early in life. He was merely seventeen. Though seeing him actually _laughing,_ it made her burst into giggles as well. Mouse after mouse, the whole room turned into a concert hall of laughter, their sounds resonating through the house halls with warmth. And Selene was the first to stop and take a look around at her._

"_So this is how Christmas is supposed to be, like they make it seem in the stories," she whispered, and Apollo and Basil were the only other two that heard it, and ceased their chuckles to smile with Selene, the rest of the room oblivious to the infamous trio. Apollo came up to her and grabbed her hand while the slightly taller Basil grabbed the other. Normally she didn't allow anyone outside the family to touch her, but Basil was a good exception. _

_She looked at Apollo, who had a grin on his face that was his devilish trademark. "You're right, Seli," he whispered._

"_This is how Christmas is supposed to be," Basil finished._

_

* * *

_

Selene woke up from her daydreams, eyes wide as she fervently turned her head in all directions, remembering that she still had to return to Baker Street before Basil undoubtedly worried his tail off. If it wasn't Apollo, which obviously it wasn't, then Basil would assume the protector role. Except now, he could probably have enough power within London to burn the city to the ground if it meant finding her. Come to think of it, Apollo would do the same. A harsh jab was made at her heart by an unseen force called grief. Being in the middle of a street sure could bring some emotional pain. Reminding herself again that she needed to know where she was, she turned towards her back and saw a sight that nearly made her scream in pain.

A toy store, one that she, Apollo, Basil, Miri, and sometimes Ralph would go to often, just to see what the new toys would be like. On display was a Christmas scene much like the one she had just remembered. A large family. Playing. Laughing. Singing.

That forsaken rat that had barged into her house took it all away from her.

Even though everyone was alive, she hadn't spent a Christmas like her reverie scene in over fourteen years. She had Juliana, Richard, Molly, and the whole Guild to spend it with…but they weren't her real family. She missed that feeling, that true, unconditional love. Where did it all go? Tears sprang towards her eyes as her fingers grazed the cool glass. She nearly dropped her suitcase, she was overcome with such grief. "Apollo…" she whispered. "Stay here with me. Why didn't you stay here with me?" He'd left her. Why did he?

_**Merry Christmas!!**_a joyous voice rang in her ears. Selene was certain it wasn't the carolers strolling about the London streets. She knew who it was.

_Blimey, it's not even the Eve yet. Why do you bother saying it now?_ she grumbled mentally.

_**Because I couldn't wait to say thank you for helping me and your brother!**_

_Has anyone ever told you that you're quite annoyi – wait, what about you and Apollo?_

_**First: Yes, people have told me I'm annoying, but like I give anything. Second: I was in a coma while contacting you, and you responding positively in your letter woke me up! Your magic did that. **_Selene quirked an eyebrow at the thought that she had actual magic flowing in her veins._**And Apollo couldn't be more than grateful. Third: I was wondering why you're so gloomy on such a joyous holiday?**_

…_There's nothing 'joyous' about Christmas anymore. Not for me._

_**Why?**_

_I was alone for fifteen Christmases. My first Christmas being a thief, I couldn't stop crying. Christmas was my favorite holiday, and then it was all taken away from me the night our parents died. _Sad memories weaved themselves through her mind, the memories of before and the memories of after that night. There hadn't been a Christmas where she was cold until the Christmas without her family. _And I had believed every Christmas that Apollo was dead in a ditch somewhere, never to come find me._

_**But they're all alive.**_

_I don't care!! Leave me alone! Leave me alone, whoever in the blue blazes you are!!_

_**My name is Veronica Cromwell.**_

_Veronica, I hate talking about Christmas._

_**Oh, Apollo wishes you a –**_

_A Merry Christmas, naturally. _Anger started coursing through her blood, the emotions running through her head too much for her mind. _My brother still isn't here with me. He wasn't here with me! What's a Christmas when you're alone. I have Basil, and that's great, but I want my brother!! _

_**You know he can't be with you because –**_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!!"_ Selene shrieked, so loud that people turned their heads toward her from a good fifty feet away. She instantly covered her mouth, her suitcase landing on the ground with an earsplitting crack and let her sobs wrack her body, wanting nothing more to die of embarrassment or grief. Either would be fine with her. As long as she got to die. She couldn't hear Veronica's voice in her head, but she could've sworn she heard someone say _**I understand. Goodbye. Here's my early Christmas favor**_ before a golden light surrounded her and she gripped her suitcase handle again, before she closed her eyes and let the light take over her.

When she opened her eyes, she was across the street from her new home. Home. Something that hadn't occurred to her since a few hours ago was that she now had officially had a home. She nearly started crying again, but after a few moments of holding it in, she let it all out. Basil wasn't going to see her cry. She wouldn't allow it.

So she stood there, letting the tears fall as they came, staring at her new home with nostalgia.

* * *

Veronica's red eyes snapped open, breathing slightly heavily. The others in their troupe noticed and gathered around her quickly. Instead of a cold, dank cave on the coast of Ireland, they were now in a hotel room in Germany, with Veronica on a bed as she still needed to properly heal from her coma, and the trip to Germany had been taxing. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she told the group readily, but then snapped her gaze on Apollo. "I wonder, _oh great leader_, if you realize how much you have emotionally and perhaps mentally scarred your sister!!"

Everyone's heads averted to Apollo, who stared at her as he gasped. The young golden mouse was more than a little confused. "…You spoke with my sister?" he asked quietly, more or less because his mind was still trying to figure out exactly what Veronica meant.

"And received a good tongue-lashing in return," the albino said curtly. "Poor girl…because of you, you leaving her alone out there, not bothering to send a letter to her, letting her suffer all those fourteen Christmases alone!!!" This was a horror not even Copper had ever witnessed. Being a calm, genial, friendly, but spunky spirit, no one ever thought Veronica would lash out at anybody. Especially not Apollo. Besides Copper of course, Veronica had always had a respect for the golden mouse. But whatever respect that had been there was gone now, that much was true. "You should've been there to feel the pain, Apollo. It was one of those cases where I would _kill_ to not have my empathy."

Immediately the troupe flinched; when Veronica says she didn't want her empathy, the emotional trauma of a person must be bad. Apollo hadn't thought Selene would be one of those cases. Veronica had the talent to be both in a person's mind and feel what that person feels, so of course there could be a handful that had such a powerful emotional burden. But for Selene to have that… "How could I have sent a letter to her, Veronica, if I had no clue that she was still even alive? I only found her a _mere two weeks ago_, remember?"

The albino mouse sighed. Her eyes averted to the ground, her head bowing. "I suppose you're right…" she sighed. "But I think we should do something to make it up to her."

"What're you suggesting, Roni?" asked Clarisse, who, along with Ben and Copper, had remained silent. "A Christmas present aimed to make up for fourteen lonely Christmases?"

"Seems farfetched to me," Ben added.

Contradictory to his normal sarcastic, negative behavior, Copper merely smiled and nodded. "I think Veronica has good intentions. But they're right, love," he walked over, sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What on earth could we do with that?"

"Perhaps something practical," Clarisse suggested; she was always the type to value things over how many times it could be used. However, her older brother had a different opinion on material possessions.

Said big brother laughed and shook his head. "Something practical would be hard to make memorable, Clare-Clare." The cream mouse flinched at her black as night sibling, her royal blue eyes boring into his matching ones; she absolutely hated the nickname he'd given her as children.

Before another sibling argument broke loose, Copper intervened. "How about we compromise. Something you could use, say for comfort, therefore making it – in a sense – practical, yet something very memorable, personal. Remember, even though her practicality, given that she is a thief, is the same as Clarisse and Veronica's, but, from what I know of women," Clarisse and Veronica their eyebrows at him dubiously, "If you give them something practical after not seeing them in fourteen years, then they're inclined to think 'What in the blue blazes is this junk? Surely, after all these years, he'd give me something so worthless, with no emotional meaning? I thought he was my brother!'" During this mimic of the female train of thought, he'd heightened his voice pitch, making both Apollo and Ben laugh heartily on the impression.

"As much as both Clarisse and I want to bash your face in, I'm afraid I'd have to agree with you, Copper," Veronica growled, crossing her arms as Clarisse just grimaced slightly but nodded.

"Well, what could we use?" Apollo asked.

Silence ensued in the room as all five of them were in deep thought. But as soon as it began, it ended, as everyone seemed to have a light-bulb click above their heads.

"I'll fetch the camera," Veronica ordered quietly.

"I'll find the ink pens," Ben followed.

And with that, the quintet scattered across the room, finding the appropriate materials for their gift, smug grins on their faces as they knew that their emotionally-traumatized patron would absolutely love the gift they were planning for her.

* * *

Flowing tears had finally begun to cease, and so Selene spent only a few moments in the cold winter air for her face to appear normal, as if she hadn't been crying at all. Given her strong will, it didn't take long, so the white mouse bravely picked up her belongings, scarce as they were, and trudged down the road to get to the door. Sighing to make sure her breath wasn't wavering whenever she spoke as it often did when one chose to cry for an extensive period of time, she placed her fist above the door, and knocked thrice.

Almost immediately the door was opened to reveal Basil's smiling, eager face. Selene found it hard not to be somewhat suspicious. "Welcome home, Selene," he said warmly, nearly making all her fears melt away into the street, swept away by the rain. Quickly, her old friend ushered her inside, away from the harsh weather and into the warmth that she would have to get used to. It had never been this warm at the Guild; not just the temperature, but it felt _warm. _Like the feeling she would always get when her mother would hold her in her arms, trying to get her to sleep soundly. Like love. Yes, the atmosphere felt like love.

Would she feel like that, when Basil found out her true identity? Would she? Would Basil reject her, for being the ruffian that was giving him a hard time for a good few months? Would he have the heart to forgive her? She tried to step out of her thoughts and look around, but when she looked up, she found that she'd been blindfolded! "What in the -?" she sputtered, and a smooth chuckle that sent shivers down her spine sounded.

"Relax. It's me. We have a surprise for you," Basil said, and led her into the room further, until she felt like she was in the center of the living room. "Ready?" A bit apprehensive, she nodded, and partially expected to see the police ready to come take her in. That was Basil's normal piecing-together time. However, the sight that she met when her detective friend lifted his hands from her face was much more appealing than anything she had ever seen.

Candles smelling of cinnamon and peppermint lighted the room to make it look nearly heavenly, the way their shining emissions bounded off the walls like round, elegant fans. Olivia and Ms. Judson were barely finishing a third plate of cream-cheese gingerbread mice. But what really got to Selene was the large pine tree at the center, tinsel of silver and gold twinkling as it was draped over the green needles like elegant theatre curtain, but was outclassed by the glorious Christmas angel adorning the very top of the foliage, looking down at her with more love she had ever seen in someone's eyes, except her parents. For comic relief, she seemed, Dawson was barely contributing one red-wrapped present to fit under the lovely addition to the living room. That was when Selene came to realize three things.

Basil knew she had loved Christmas.

Basil knew she had been lonely.

Basil knew, and shared her idea…

This is how Christmas was supposed to be.

Her previous plan of appearing fine foiled, Selene let the crystalline drops of water fall across her cheeks again, this time of pure happiness, relief. Instantly, she turned around and held out her arms, looking at Basil. Getting her signal, the bigger mouse almost lifted her off the ground as he swung her around his warm arms, before hugging her close to him as she buried her face into her old friend's chest, sobbing. "Than you…" she said shakily. "Thank you, Basil…you gave me Christmas again."

"You deserved it, Selene," he spoke slowly as he rubbed her back gently. "You must've been alone all these years, without Apollo, or Artemis and Rita…I thought you could use a good Christmas this year." He laughed to himself, "In all honesty, this is the first time I really celebrated Christmas, after I thought you had all died."

She looked up at him, like a small child. "Really? Basil, why?" Why would he give up such a holiday, for her and her family's sake?

He smiled down at her, something about his smile making her warm and fuzzy. "That last Christmas, Selene, was my most magical. And I believed that you and Apollo made it that way. So when I thought you were dead, the memory became painful, and I didn't want to celebrate this holiday ever again, because although it brought me to near tears, I wanted to hold onto the memory of that one Christmas."

Selene's eyes widened. That was how she had felt, all along. She didn't want to have a Christmas after their last one that had been filled so much by family and love. It still shocked her how much she and Basil were alike. "Thank you." They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, for a few lingering moments, before they looked down after hearing a small child clear her throat.

Olivia giggled at them joyfully before pointing up above them.

Both grown mice looked up, and saw the mistletoe that someone must have hung mysteriously, causing them to turn beet red. Thanks to their light fur colors, it was noticeable on both of them. Everyone else chuckled, knowing full well the tradition. Selene sighed and smiled lopsidedly, nervously. "Well, what are you gonna do, right, Basil?" she asked. He mimicked her smile and shrugged.

"I agree." That said, they both leaned in, and laid their lips together. Selene hadn't expected the surge of happiness that ran through all the veins of her body, sending continuous shivers down her spine. It was nearly contagious. Somehow, she wanted more. She leaned into the kiss, savoring every moment.

Olivia, Ms. Judson, and Dawson all saw where this could be getting, so they all escorted themselves to their respective rooms, deciding to come out in the morning. Ms. Judson quickly foiled the cookies before she left last.

Basil hadn't expected to enjoy this moment as much as he did. He loved it, and he too wanted more. Wrapping his arms tighter around Selene's waist, her body was brought closer almost willingly. Overcome from this feelings he hadn't felt once in his life, he didn't even notice when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Selene was caught by surprise, since his actions wouldn't be considered appropriate, but didn't seem to mind, and returned the gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to his body.

After a few more moments, they finally came up for air, breathing heavily and still locked in the other's gaze. Selene barely remembered exactly what they had been doing. "Oh my," she breathed, and struggled to free herself in embarrassment, but Basil nearly held her still, attempting to calm her down with "Shh, shh." The white mouse looked at him, bewildered at his actions. "Basil…?" she barely whispered.

He looked at her in an almost pathetic way. "I suppose you didn't enjoy it one bit, then?" he asked. Selene was visibly taken aback; she had never, ever heard Basil ask a question like a child. Not like a child that had been hurt in a way that seemed unimaginable.

She shook her head fervently, "No! I…I did…I…" Her cheeks were getting hotter than she thought possible. "I…I loved it, Basil, I did." More confused she was sure she had ever been, she yanked his arms away from her, and took a few steps back, grabbing her stuff hastily and heading off upstairs. She ran more quickly than she ever had to on the nights she wound up getting chased for some short minutes, and she could barely breathe by the time she made it upstairs, not aware the Basil was quickly following suit. Looking around frantically, she looked for the least likely place she would go, and ran into Basil's room, slamming the door as hard as she could, dropping her bags, and falling on the bed in a curled ball. _What just happened…?_ her mind reeled. _Did we…did we really kiss? Did I just kiss my brother's best friend? No…oh, no, no, no._ "He deserves so much more than me…" she whimpered.

Unbeknownst to her, and frankly, Selene didn't really care, Basil had already opened the door a tiny crack, just in time to hear her last statement. Almost instantly Basil was appalled; how could Selene not believe she deserved him? In fact, Basil believed he didn't deserve her.

"What am I? I'm a thief…" she whispered, causing Basil to gasp. "I'm the thief, the thief that's been robbing London of all its riches, just to feed herself." Tears freely flew down her cheeks. "I'm pathetic! PATHETIC!!" she sobbed, grasping onto her stomach. "And now…oh, Apollo…Apollo, I have to help you," she murmured, reaching inside her mother's dress and protruding the pendant that she had received that fateful night. "I have to help you, but even getting Basil's help causes me so much pain," she whispered, staring at the blue crystal sadly, "Being with him now, it…it's painful to realize…that the Lunar Thief could never be together with the Great Mouse Detective."

Basil nearly fell to the floor. Selene…the Lunar Thief. Suddenly, by that one fact, everything came together. The thief guild – he didn't think that they would let children go away Scott free. No. Selene would have had to join, if the thieves hadn't wanted to be found out. And she had to have had made a living somehow, that was what she meant when she had said that "I'm able to keep myself going." A thief, even a great one such as Selene, could only afford so much for themselves. But she pulled off bigger heists than most of the professional thieves; she must have a lot of responsibility, the job of feeding more than just her, if she had to steal that much, and maybe more. This would also explain the new skill and grace she had displayed in the short time of their reunion; Selene hadn't been the clumsiest child, but she wasn't at all graceful. Everything but one thing made sense: why Apollo needed help.

Detective or not, he cared for Selene.

Lunar Thief or not, she was still Selene Skyhaven, even though she herself probably didn't believe it.

He'd make this work for her. He'd make her pain go away. "Selene."

A loud gasp sounded, and Selene rolled over to hit the floor on the other side of the bed. She had just said everything out loud! What was wrong with her?! _I've never been such a pathetic big mouth! _she cursed, growing more angry with herself every minute. Normally she was so discrete, she was so good at keeping secrets, especially her own. So why had she just blurted out her whole fourteen years alone to the world?! Or at least given plenty of clues about it! Suddenly, she started trembling more than she had when she'd first been carried off by Richard and Juliana…

She knew she was going to lose everything she loved.

"Selene, I heard it all," Basil went on, his footsteps coming closer, until he was right by the bed, standing above her. She felt so pathetic; she didn't find the strength to even stand, that's how scared she was. She only looked up at him with fearful green eyes.

But Basil never wanted to see Selene look at him like that again. It nearly made his heart break. But he managed to crack as kind a smile as he could. "You've become quite the thief, haven't you?" His grin widened when Selene was obvious caught by surprise. "I must admit, if you hadn't just talked to yourself right now, I would have never figured it out. But that's all over now." The fear came back and it hit Basil's heart hard. "So… you're expecting me to turn you in, I suppose?"

A weak nod.

"And you expect me to hate you?"

Another nod.

Basil knelt down, even laid down next to her, just to make sure that they both had eye contact. Selene tried to turn to the other side, but Basil just held her as she was. He wouldn't let her go. Not again. "Selene Celesta Skyhaven," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I hate…what you just said about yourself." He saw her eyes widen in shock, the way he'd expected them to. "You are_ not_ pathetic. You _do_ deserve happiness. You are not the Lunar Thief. I will make sure you are not."

Her brows knitted together slightly, obviously befuddled. "What do you mean…?"

"The police have no clue what you look like. We can make it look like you've died. Then you can live without the stress of hiding it from people."

Selene's eyes narrowed even more. "That's downright naïve. I…I can't step away from thievery. It's become too much a part of life for me." He let her turn away from him, still on the floor. "Basil…I can't be an honest-living person anymore, as much as I'd like to—"

"—You can't be an honest-living person because you say you can't be!" It took all of Basil's willpower to not raise his voice louder. Selene flinched visibly. Guilt-ridden, the older mouse wrapped his arms around her waist, and to his surprise, she didn't protest. He pulled her closer, so that they could feel each other's warmth. He really could've just stayed there for eternity and a few days. "Selene, for all the sacrifice you've made, _you deserve to be the best person you can be._ I'll do whatever it takes. But please, Selene, just please trust in yourself. Never mind trusting in me, all you need to do is believe in that you can do it."

"…You sound so warm…"

"What?"

"I got the feeling that you'd become cold after all these years. I was wrong. You're still warm." She turned over and gazed into his eyes shortly, before she scooted closer to him, her head inside his chest. "…You haven't changed, Basil. I'm happy."

He smiled. He had turned cold. To Dawson, to Mrs. Judson, to Olivia. To everyone, he'd come off as unfriendly. That had all happened after Selene and Apollo had disappeared. But now one of them was back. "You're wrong. I was ice before I found you yesterday. These two days, short as they were…they've made me feel so much better. It makes me want to be 'warm,' as you put it." He stroked her back slowly, sending shivers down her spine. Happy, content shivers. "I'm happy, too, that you still make me want to be better than I am. So please, don't go away again." For once, Selene saw crystalline tears begin to form in his eyes. "…When I saw the fire, burning…I started crying…crying rivers, really. Mother had told me I couldn't help you. After it died…I thought part of my heart had been turned to ashes like everyone thought you and your family had been. And…and I know now, with that secret being revealed, you probably want to leave and never see me again. I won't stop you, but…I wouldn't like that at all…I—" He was cut off when Selene thrust her mouth onto his, trapping his lips into their second kiss.

Passion coursing through his veins, he instantly pulled her closer to him, letting their tongues fight for dominance. He hadn't realized that he had pulled her on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers digging through his hair. They stayed like that until she pulled away, her eyes and smile glowing. "That shut you up," she joked, giggling. Before he opened his mouth to respond, she put her finger to his lips and giggled again. "I'll be saying it first, thank you," she said, and took a deep breath, "I love you, Basil Reginald Jordan."

Tears burst from his face. Neither had expected that, but Basil kept smiling anyway. "I love you too, dear Selene. Will you stay? Will we figure out what to do with the Lunar Thief? What to do with your new, honest life?"

"Yes, yes to all," she whispered. "But…we need to help Apollo."

"Could Apollo wait? Surely, he's not in danger." He didn't want to leave so soon; he wanted Selene and him to be here for awhile, to be alone…when one excluded Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and now Olivia. But she would only be with them for a month. That was good enough. His white mouse looked concerned.

"Apollo, knowing what he's been through already, could wait a little longer. He's not in danger right now, I don't believe." A sigh of relief came from Basil, and they embraced again, lingering there for the longest time, basking in each other's very being.

Just then, a golden light appeared in between them, and they were forced apart. The light floated to Selene, and she, eyes wide and always bewildered, held her hands up so that it looked as if she were supporting the tiny orb. Basil looked on with amazement as the light expanded, taking on a rectangular shape, before the light began to dwindle into the center, slowly but surely revealing a photograph of a whole group of mice all hugging and smiling together, like another family, despite all their physical differences.

Selene scooted next to Basil so that he could take a good look at the photo as well. Simultaneously, they both gasped as they recognized a face they remembered all too well. "Apollo…" they whispered, as Selene traced his face tenderly. "He's so grown up," she whispered. "Well, I suppose we all are…but I never really realized it until now." He looked so handsome; golden fur, brown eyes, the white crescent… "His MoonMark," she whispered, "It's changed."

Basil looked over her shoulder, and nodded immediately. "It's a circle now. Is there a name for that…?"

"A SunMark," Selene whispered. _His affinity is to the sun…why am I surprised? We're both named after sun and moon gods. So was Daddy, and we both shared moon powers. So this isn't surprising._ "And who're these people?" She flipped the card over, and saw a message written in Apollo's unmistakable handwriting.

_To Selene and Basil –_

_Basil, old friend, I'm forever grateful that you've taken Selene out of the life of a thief. She doesn't deserve it. I hope you've acted on your feelings already, because I remember you were way too shy to when we were boys. And if you haven't, I might as well beat you with a stick, you prude! Haha. You know I'm merely joking…okay, not really. Anyways, please forgive me for leaving Selene alone. I know as well she didn't deserve it. All will be explained to you, I promise, my old friend._

_Selene, sister, here's to another Christmas apart. But I opted to get you a gift this year. It's a photo, obviously, of me and the group that I've been traveling with for over a year. The big black brute at the end is Benedict "Ben" Maxwell, and his sister Clarisse Maxwell is the one I'm hugging – I'd figure it be appropriate, I hope to marry her one day, so say hello to your new sister-in-law – the other two embracing are Veronica "Roni" Cromwell and Copper Jones. They're engaged. You remember Roni, right? I would think so. Anyways, we all wish you a Merry Christmas, and we all love you (even Copper, the sourpuss) as much as I do. I hope you feel my voice, my energy, as I do yours whenever you write to me. It feels so joyful whenever I feel that connection to you again._

_Forgive me, Seli; I've been a horrible brother. But I want to make it up to you, starting now, with this gift. You'll get a better one, your late birthday present. But that's when I find it._

_I love you, will all my – our – heart._

_Your idiotic brother,  
Apollo_

There were other signatures under his:

_And your idiotic brother's friends,  
Benedict Maxwell (You're a good kid, I can already tell. Merry Christmas!)  
Clarisse Maxwell (I'll keep your brother in shape for you. I hope we become good friends.)  
Veronica Cromwell (I gave him the idea of sending this to you, FYI.)  
Copper Jones (For a laugh, my middle name's Smith. Yes, because Apollo's a cruddy brother, I decided to make you laugh.)_

MERRY (early) CHRISTMAS!!

Selene sniffed back tears as she laughed at Copper's comments. She turned the card over, and she was amazed that all of these mice had the Marks. She gazed at Clarisse, knowing she would have to be able to get along with her whenever she met her. _She's pretty…_ she thought, and then looked at the other three. Who really stood out was Veronica; an albino. _She's beautiful, though,_ she thought. Copper had a very wry look to him, making him look charming. Ben had a tough but sweet look to him, and Selene found it adorable. "…Oh, Pollo…" she whispered. She rested her head on Basil's shoulder. "I've been wanting to see what he looks like now…he looked exactly how I imagined him."

"He looks the same to me, actually." Selene shot him a look, but Basil shrugged. "What? I'm allowed to say that; I'm the bloke's best friend." The look disappeared as she laughed. Basil chuckled slightly before he got up, helping Selene up as well. "Well, what do we do now, Ms. Skyhaven?" he asked teasingly.

Selene looked at him mischievously. "I don't know, Mr. Jordan…it's whatever _pleases_ you." Basil smirked and wrapped his hands around her, and she instantly hooked her arms around him, right before they fell to the bed, Basil on top and Selene on the bottom, as they both met their lips together steamily.

Holidays really looked better now. She had nothing to be so sad about.

She had Basil, and Basil had her.

This was going to be the…_most exciting _Holiday she was going to 'celebrate.'

* * *

**Kinky, no? ;3**

**Hey, at least I let the night end right there! Well, I hope this was good. It was hard to write all the emotions running through this whole chapter. Especially Selene's mental breakdown-scene. I tried to capture it well enough. I have to work on describing emotions. Hehe.**

**But this is for you to enjoy as you like. **

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Love,  
Gabby **


	6. READ THIS PLEASE

Dear Readers –

It pains me to say this, if reactions to this letter are what I don't hope they will be, but both _A Stranger He's Always Known _and _Lunar Thief_ will be taken down, and more than likely permanently. Over the years I've lost the passion to write them; it doesn't seem fun to me anymore. The plots fizzled out in my own heart, if it didn't for those lovely faithful readers who still read them anyway. I greatly appreciate you all, and love you very much. I hope none of you will think this childish, even if I won't blame you anyway, but in my mind I think it's time to move on with some things. _Children of Waves and Storms _and _As the Rain Falls_, however, still have their plots written as well as possible, and are my personal favorites. Please understand this.

**Expect them taken down within a week.**

Selene, Apollo, and Cerise are OCs I will always hold dear, and please don't forget them, as I never will. Who knows, maybe when I'm old and have time I'll write anew. Who knows.

If anyone wants to know what was meant to happen in either of them, please let me know. I'll do my best to answer it.

_Terribly Sorry, and I Still Love You All And Thank You Sincerely,_

Watersoul the Head Star Walker  
**Lunarobi Pride**  
Color-de-la-Musica  
**Gabby**


End file.
